por fin todo termina
by Dogmita
Summary: TERMINADO! Y CON EPLILOGO! DEJEN REVIEWS! ¿COMO CREES QUE TERMINARA HP? MUY MAL SUMARY PERO LEAN.
1. Default Chapter

Hola, saludos a todos aquellos que se dignen a leer mi primera historia, no soy muy bueno en esto de subir capitulos, asi que no se como quedara al final (GRANDE ARWEN-CHAN), Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR...  
  
Capitulo primero:  
  
el retorno a la escuela.  
  
Harry podía sentir la respiración asustada de ron y Hermione a cada lado de su cabeza, pero ya no era hora de retroceder, y sus amigos lo sabían, o almenos eso le repitieron unas quince veces.  
  
-¿están listos?-pregunto en vos alta -si-dijeron Hermione y ron sujetándose con fuerza a sus monturas. -nosotros estamos listos señor-dijo Dobby el elfo, a la derecha de ron, los elfos que lo acompañaban (que no eran menos de cien) asintieron fervientemente con miradas serias dirigidas hacia Harry.  
  
Recuerda tu promesa Potter-dijo Bane, a la izquierda de Hermione, que, sosteniendo un enorme tridente en sus manos, y con alómenos cuarenta otros centauros a sus espaldas, tomaba un aspecto feroz. Harry se limito a asentir.  
  
Luego desvió la mirada a las copas de los árboles que se encontraban a sus espaldas y decir a las cientos de arañas que las ocupaban: -solo cuando les de la señal, ¿entendido?-las arañas se movieron en lo que Harry tomo como un gesto de afirmación.  
  
-bien-dijo volteándose- los Thestrals y los hipogrifos quedan a cargo de Hagrid, igual que Grawp y Norberto,¿estas segura de que puedes con el?- añadió mirando a Hermione y luego al enorme perro de tres cabezas en el que la chica estaba montada. -claro-respondió Hermione con una sonrisita-después de ti y de Ron, domar a Fluffy es pan comido.  
  
Harry suspiro y clavo su mirada en el frente-bien-dijo- no espero que las negociaciones se alarguen demasiado, así que estén preparados-. Y dicho esto espoleo al unicornio que le había permitido ser su jinete y avanzo entre la cortina de árboles que le impedían ver la escuela, logreo escuchar dos voces diciéndole en un susurro "ten mucho cuidado" y "suerte"a sus espaldas.  
  
Durante sus siete años en el mundo mágico, Harry había presenciado cosas que muy pocas personas hubieran podido soportar, de las que había siempre salido airoso. Pero nada podría haber preparado al joven ojiverde para semejante espectáculo: ante sus ojos apareció, luego de cruzar los árboles y salir a campo abierto, una imagen de Hogwarts muy distinta de la que recordaba, y solo había salido por una semana: el se encontraba a una orilla del lago, así que podía ver todos los terrenos que se encontraban frente al castillo. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue el hecho de que el sauce boxeador estaba arrancado de raíz, y se podía ver claramente la entrada secreta que se dirigía a la casa de los gritos. Luego, pudo apreciar toda la magnitud de la situación...Harry vio mortifagos, o ¡si que los vio!, era imposible no verlos cuando formaban grupos de veinte o treinta hombres, y estos grupos sin problemas llegaban a ser unos diez o quince, realmente eran demasiados para que pasaran desapercibidos...luego noto que había otras criaturas junto con los mortifagos, criaturas que también conocía a la perfección, porque había recibido un curso intensivo de defensa contra ellas en su tercer año de esuela, los dementotes eran aun mas numerosos que los mortifagos, pero ellos no se separaban, estaban muy juntos unos de otros, todos muy quietos y alejados del castillo...el castillo, Harry le dirigió una mirada (ademas, todos los mortifagos miraban hacia allí) y vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido: a Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, de pie sobre la torre mas alta del castillo, con la varita en su mano, alzada frente a el, con la cara mas temible que Harry le había visto alguna ves...y luego sus ojos pasaron a cada una de las personas que se encontraban sobre el tejado: Remus Lupin, la señora wesley, todos sus profesores(ellos acompañaban a dumbledor alrededor del tejado y formaban algo que parecía una capa brillante alrededor de aquel singular grupo), la A.D reunida en un rincón, junto con el resto de los alumnos del colegio, la mayoría de esas personas tenían cara de miedo, Harry los entendió, esta ves el horror los había alcanzado y no tenían manera de hacerle el quite como cuando esas cosas les pasaban a otros...Harry volvió a dirigir la mirada al pequeño ejercito que se encontraba a los pies del castillo, no tardo en distinguir el resto de las horribles criaturas que asechaban a sus compañeros: trolls, gigantes, manticoras, harpías, escorpiones de fuego...solo reconoció a las criaturas porque salían todas en su ejemplar de "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos" que utilizaba para estudiar cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Pronto su atención se centro nuevamente en el terreno, todo lleno de agujeros y con la yerba quemada en algunos lugares, con muros derruidos por la lucha reciente y secciones del bosque donde los árboles parecían arrancados de cuajo ("seguramente por los gigantes" pensó Harry apesadumbrado) le dirigió una ultima mirada a las personas sobre el tejado, y sus ojos se toparon por un segundo con los del director, Harry lo miro por un momento para luego mirar a los mortifagos en busca de su oponente. Sintió correr un odio por el tipo que había destrozado de esa manera su escuela, muy superior al que había sentido hasta ese momento por algún ser, Hogwarts había sido durante casi siete años el único hogar que había tenido después de que el suyo propio fue destruido.  
  
El corazón le palpitaba furiosamente contra el pecho, al pensar que el mismo sujeto que había destruido Hogwarts era el que hacia diecisiete años había matado a sus padres y lo marco con una cicatriz que decidiría su destino. No, eso no podía perdonarlo, esto seria lo ultimo que Voldemort intentaría arrebatarle.  
  
No obstante lo que sentía, avanzo con la mirada y el rostro impasible, metió su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y saco la varita, le apunto a su garganta y murmuro "sonorus", para que así su vos fuera escuchada por el sujeto con el que venia a luchar por última ves: ¡¡¡¡VOLDEMORT!!!-grito, y con la vos aumentada estuvo seguro que todos los que se encontraban a treinta kilómetros a la redonda lo debían haber oído- ¡¡¡VOLDEMORT!!!-repitió con furia-¡¡¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES!!!-noto que absolutamente todas las personas y criaturas del lugar le dirigieron la mirada a aquel escandaloso chico de pelo negro montado en un gran unicornio plateado, vio que los algunos mortifagos se movían con incomodidad, y otros claramente con miedo al reconocerlo, sabia el motivo, el no tenia que estar ahí, todos ellos creían que estaba encerrado en una mazmorra bajo la vigilancia de un par de ellos y que por ningún motivo debía acercarse a Hogwarts, esa fue la orden que el mismo Voldemort les había dado, y temían las represalias que su señor pudiera tomar por aquel descuido, pero no todos tenían miedo por su señor, otros (los que se habían encontrado con Harry el año anterior y ese mismo) sabían que molesto podía ser bastante desagradable.  
  
Esta ves Harry no necesito mirar el tejado para saber que caras tenían las personas que desde allí lo miraban, todas sorprendidas, algunas muy asustadas por la locura que estaba cometiendo el chico, otros apenados por su decisión, otros escépticos de que realmente fuera el...y así podía seguir, conocía demasiado bien todas esas caras, las había visto desde su primer año, no ellos no le preocupaban, el único por el que valía la pena preocuparse era ese hombre que se acercaba a el montado en lo que parecía un caballo gigante pero de color negro y que envés de pelo paresia tener fuego  
  
-Potter- escucho que decía el hombre de ojos rojos-que sorpresa verte aquí- continuo-¿me llamabas?  
  
Porfa, dejenme review, malas o buenas me da = nn (a que soy mono?) 


	2. recuerdos en batalla

Capitulo segundo:  
  
RECUERDOS EN BATALLA  
  
-así es Tom-respondió Harry con vos tranquila y segura-ya te has divertido suficiente- añadió en tono de reprimenda.  
  
-creeme, la verdadera diversión aun no empieza-dijo voldemort, quien sonreía ampliamente al chico de anteojos-¿eso es todo lo que querías?  
  
Harry le sonrió mas ampliamente aun-en realidad te venia a ofrecer un trato- dijo-tus tropas se van de aquí en el plazo de diez minutos, y podrán vivir y tus mortifajos deberán dejar sus armas y rendirse para ser arrestados por los funcionarios del ministerio.  
  
La risa de voldemort rompió el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento, Harry descubrió con cierta sorpresa que por primera ves esa risa no provoco que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca  
  
–realmente Harry-dijo el hombre con el rostro de serpiente contorsionado por la risa-¿crees que me rendiré así de fácil?, realmente me sorprendes, parece que fueras mas estupido cada año.-ademas tus condiciones ni siquiera me nombras, creo que debiste analizarlas un poco mas.  
  
Harry no perdió ni un centímetro de sonrisa, en realidad se estaba esperando una reacción parecida  
  
–las condiciones están bien Tom-dijo Harry-para ti no hay ninguna tregua, porque tu morirás hoy, y en este lugar.  
  
la sonrisa jactanciosa de Voldemort desapareció totalmente de su rostro, y dirigió su vista a aquel chico que le sonreía como si nada en el mundo le agradara mas que decir eso  
  
-¿y piensas que un chico como tu me podrá derrotar?-pregunto desafiante, con vos terrible.  
  
La mirada de Harry se contorsiono en una mueca burlona, pero no dejo de sonreír  
  
-¿acaso tu no piensas lo mismo?-¿acaso no lo has pensado siempre?-  
  
el tono de vos de Harry era sereno, casi relajado, nada parecido a la voz de Voldemort cuando replico  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves chico estupido? Pagaras por esto, tu y todos tus amigos ¿por quien me tomas?¿Por uno de mis estupidos sirvientes?-y acto seguido, puso su mano detrás de su espalda y la cerro sobre algo que Harry no pudo ver hasta que volvió a levantarla, entonces distinguió claramente el mismo tridente que el año anterior por poco y le arranca el brazo con solo tocarlo con una de sus puntas, la levanto en alto, y se hizo visible la serpiente que asía las beses de mango, el símbolo de la casa de Slyteryn, algo obvio dado que esa era el arma de Salazar Slyteryn, uno de los cuatro magos fundadores de Hogwarts.  
  
-lamentaras haber regresado aquí Poter-dijo con vos silibante.  
  
-nunca lamentaría regresar a casa Voldemort-respondió secamente Harry con un aspecto feroz y peligroso, mientras sacaba, con la mano izquierda, la espada de Godric Gryffindor, otro de los fundadores.  
  
-bien Tom-dijo con vos potente mientras todos en el tejado lo miraban con caras de angustia y sorpresa por la forma en que se comportaba Harry (¡¡¡¿¿ese es Harry??!!!)  
  
-seremos solo tu y yo-continuo-esta ves nadie se interpondrá-sentencio  
  
-¿estas seguro Harry?-pregunto Voldemort retomando la sonrisa burlona-te advierto que mis amigos-señalo a los mortifagos y criaturas con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza-están tan deseosos como yo de matarte-hizo un gesto como queriendo decir "y quien soy yo para negarme"  
  
Ahora fue el rostro de Harry el que retomo el gesto de sonrisa-no lo creo, ellos estarán muy ocupados para preocuparse por lo que nosotros hagamos-  
  
Y diciendo esto levanto la espada apuntando hacia delante, con la otra mano sujeto con rabia la varita, y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones grito- ¡¡¡AHORA!!!-mientras espoleaba al unicornio, que comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, acortando rápidamente la gran distancia que lo separaba de Voldemort (que Tambien se dirigía a la carrera al encuentro).  
  
Mientras cabalgaba Harry pudo ver una gran sombra pasar volando por sobre su cabeza, y lanzarse contra un gran grupo de arpías (que al igual que todos los demas sirvientes de Voldemort se lanzaron a la carga tras el)no tardo en identificar la fuente de esa sombra: Hagrid montado en Norberto, la única criatura que estaba de su parte capas de alcanzar tan rápidamente al unicornio.  
  
Al ver a Hagrid montado en un ese dragón, y sabiendo que tras el venían acercándose cientos de otras criaturas que estaban de su parte, y ente aquel grupo Tambien venían sus dos mejores amigos, con los que había compartido todo: desilusiones, problemas, alegrías, etc. Recordó que esubieron ahí cuando Cedric murio, y el año siguiente cuando nadie le creía lo que decía sobre el retorno de Voldemort, o el año anterior cuando se enteraron de la profesia, o el mismo año cuando lo acusaron de ser un mortifago, ellos nunca, lo dejaron solo, bueno, es sierto que tuvieron un par de peleas pero ¿Quién no las tiene?, en 6° año, cuando Bellatrix y su marido enviaron a Ron y a Hermione a San Mungo, Harry recordaba sentirse morir, ¿Qué haría sin ellos?¿que otra familia le quedaba luego de la muerte de Sirius? ¿Quién podría entenderlo mejor que ellos? Nadie ni nada por supuesto se respondió, ellos eran una de las mejores partes de su vida, ellos y Luna...cuando conoció a luna, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que terminarían siendo novios, pero luego de superada la primera impresión descubrió que nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, podía saber lo que pensaba, esperaba o deseaba mejor que luna, ella siempre parecía conocer las palabras exactas que Harry necesitaba escuchar para sentirse mejor, ademas de la cantidad de cosas que tenían en común, como lo relacionado con la muerte de parientes cercanos o ser tratados de maneras diferentes...ella era la excepción a la regla, y eso precisamente fue lo que provoco que Harry se enamorara de aquella niñita de mirada perdida...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Flash  
back//////////////////////////////////////////////////:  
  
Luna-dijo Harry-tu realmente me gustas-por primera ves desde que la conocía Harry pudo apreciar verdadero nerviosismo en los ojos de la chica, que hasta hace un segundo atrás, paresia tomarse lo del beso que se habían dado, como una simple equivocación de parte de Harry.  
  
-eso no puede ser-dijo con un hilo de vos  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo-¿Por qué?-inquirió.  
  
-pues porque eres t..t..tu, y yo soy yo-tartamudo la chica sin poder salir de su asombro.  
  
Harry pronuncio aun mas su entrecejo fruncido, mientras sentía que el nerviosismo por lo que habían hecho hace un momento, daba paso a la irritación-¿Quién soy yo y quien eres tu?-quiso saber.  
  
-pues...¡¡¡Tu!!!-exclamo Luna con tono de "¿acaso no esta claro?"-tu eres Harry Potter, el chico mas popular de Hogwarts, yo lunática Lovegood la chica mas extraña de todo la escuela, por eso es imposible que yo pueda gustarte, tu puedes elegir la chica que quieras...-añadió apesadumbrada-¿Por qué te fijarías tu en alguien como yo?-dijo bajando la cabeza y mirando el piso.  
  
Para Harry esa respuesta fue como un gran trago de cerveza de manteca, se sintió repentinamente reconfortado y feliz  
  
-¿crees que tu eres extraña?-luna lo miro con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas-desde que estoy en el mundo mágico, me han dicho de todo, incluso "demente y peligroso" o "heredero de Slyteryn"-dijo sonriente-si crees que alguien es mas extraño que yo, me gustaría poder conocer a ese pobre sujeto- sentencio mientras comenzaba a reír a carcajadas-Luna-continuo después de un momento-me gustas justamente por tu forma de ser, de reír-dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos y tomándole sus manos-ademas de lo preciosa, inteligente y divertida que eres-dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Luna pareció analizar cada una de las palabras en su cabeza antes de pregunta con ves débil-yo... ¿realmente te gusto?-y al ver que Harry le asentía con la cabeza, comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Luna-dijo Harry desesperado, no podía soportar que ver a una mujer llorando-¿yo...¿yo no te gusto?-pregunto sintiéndose repentinamente pésimo ¿Cómo no pensó en esa posibilidad?¿por que había estado tan seguro?, estas y otras preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Harry, pero quedaron inmediatamente disipadas cuando Luna le respondió con una sonrisa radiante  
  
-por supuesto que me gustas-dijo-pero nunca pense que sintieras lo mismo por mi...  
  
¿de...de verdad?- Harry sonrió a su ves-es...¡¡¡estupendo!!! Exclamo sintiendo nuevamente el retorno de los nervios, luna pareció entender lo que sentía Harry porque dijo con una mirada picara  
  
-ahora que somos novios oficiales-Harry se sintió enrojecer-¿me podrías dar otro de esos besos tan buenos que das?-  
  
Harry como toda respuesta comenzó a acercarse a esos labios que lo incitaban a obedecer...  
  
///////////////////////////////////////fin de flash  
back//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
como rápidas sombras pudo distinguir Harry a los Thestrals y los hipogrifos que seguían a Hagrid en el ataque, aunque por supuesto sin poder igualar su velocidad, pero no les presto mayor atención, porque tenia que concentrarse solo en una cosa, derrotar al hombre que sujetaba ese gran tridente y con el que ya se encontraba tan cerca de colisionar...  
  
listo el segundo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin, espero que les guste, y que esta ves me dejen alguna review, porque este es mi primer fic, y quiero saber si le interesa a alguien...U_U... 


	3. LA LLAMA VERDE

Torcer capitulo, primera review n_n gracias jessy_tonks: Luna si va a salir, aunque no mucho mas, porque la historia no va a ser muy larga y se va a tratar de casi puros recuerdos mezclados con la pelea, y al final...ya se vera, ájala les guste.  
  
Capitulo tercero:  
  
Lucha en los terrenos.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡AVADA KADAVRA!!!!!!-grito Voldemort aun al galope.  
  
Esto tomo por sorpresa a Harry, ya que la distancia que los separaba aun era considerable, y para poder esquivarlo, tuvo que colgarse de uno de los lados del unicornio, quedando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Cuando el peligro de ser alcanzado por el hechizo quedo atrás, Harry se reincorporo, pero eta ves con la varita en alto.  
  
-¡¡¡¡OLIMPO!!!-apuntando a unos metros delante del caballo de su oponente, Harry sabia que ese hechizo era el que Peter Petigrew había utilizado cuando intentaba escapar de su padrino, y había destrozado la calle tras el(matando de paso toda la gente a veinte metros a la redonda).  
  
El hechizo funciono(destruyo una buena porción de tierra), pero no tuvo los resultados que Harry esperaba, porque ni Voldemort se detuvo, ni su caballo de fuego pareció intimidarse, "al contrario"penso Harry al ver que el animal saltaba por sobre la explosión como si estuviera acostumbrado a saltar por sobre rocas incandescentes y agujeros de veinte metros de largo.  
  
-buen intento Harry-dijo Voldemort en tono burlón-pero no me subestimes. Levanto la varita dispuesto a repetir el hechizo asesino, pero esta ves Harry estaba preparado, y mientras Voldemort le lanzaba el AVADA KADAVRA, Harry se lanzo de la espalda del animal, cayendo en el suelo y rodando unos metros, luego, y muy rápidamente, se puso de pie, y repitió el hechizo anterior, pero esta ves el caballo (ocupado en no tirar a su jinete que lanzaba el hechizo) no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo, lo que dio como resultado que el, y Voldemort terminaran tirados en el piso.  
  
Harry sabia que no podía confiarse, así que sin perder tiempo se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia delante, al lugar en el que Voldemort ya estaba de pie con cara de odio por la humillación de haber sido tirado al piso por un adolescente.  
  
-Tom, Tom-dijo Harry con desprecio en la vos y una sonrisa en sus labios cuando Voldemort estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oír su vos-¿Cuándo aprenderás a obedecerme?¿no te dije que tus sirvientes debían marcharse?  
  
Al parecer, solo ahora Voldemort fue consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y no le gusto para nada:  
  
Las arpías (que eran mayor en numero) estaban teniendo muchas dificultades bajo el ataque de los Thestrals y los hipogrifos, uno de los cuales (Buckbeack) era montado por Ron, al que Harry pudo distinguir luchando con un par de esos monstruos que parecían especialmente feroces, el Norberto, estaba bastante entretenido intentando detener a un grupo de manticotas en las que Harry anteriormente no había reparado.  
  
Pero no solo en el aire se desarrollaba la lucha, el resto de las criaturas que acompañaban a Harry, Tambien estaban bastante ocupadas:  
  
Hermione, junto con Flufy, estaban intentando mantener a la raya a un gigante enorme (cosa que no les estaba costando demasiado dada las dimensiones del perro), un poco más allá grawp estaba muy entretenido repeliendo a un gran grupo de trolls, pero la verdadera pelea se encontraba en el otro lado del campo, donde todos los mortifagos (que ahora estaban reunidos en un circulo) intentaban repeler el ataque de los elfos domésticos y centauros que los atacaban con una ferocidad sorprendente, el otro grupo grande se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia de ellos, en el, los gigantes restantes partidarios de Voldemort, estaban teniendo muchas dificultades con las arañas , que se les encaramaban en el cuerpo y los mordían por todas partes, y, aunque las arañas muertas sin problema llegaban a las cincuenta o cien, los gigantes que habían sucumbido bajo el veneno ya sumaban tres.  
  
-pagaras por esto Potter-dijo Voldemort cuando Harry se encontraba a escasos metros de el.  
  
-eso esta por verse-respondió Harry alzando la espada en el mismo momento que Voldemort embestía con su tridente.  
  
-¿Cómo crees que podrás ganarme si la llamita verde quedo destruida?- pregunto embistiendo por segunda ves, aun sin levantar la varita.  
  
Esa era la pregunta que se había estado planteando Harry desde el año anterior, ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder derrotar a Voldemort sin la ayuda de la llama verde? El año anterior se había enterado que en el ministerio estaban investigando una pequeña esfera que contenía una llama que transformaba las cosas buenas en malas, y que seguramente ese era el poder que poseía que Voldemort desconocía...lamentablemente la llama se había perdido para siempre...  
  
/////////////////////////////////////// Flash  
back//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunto Ron desde el asiento lateral de la enorme motocicleta, sonaba cansado, pero no parecía querer demostrarlo.  
  
-no mucho-se oyó decir Harry casi por inercia.  
  
el aire a esa altura era congelante, pero no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos por algún mugle, aunque escuchados hubiese sido un termino mas adecuado, porque el ruido que producía la motocicleta era ensordecedor.  
  
Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos, Harry pudo distinguir un barrio familiar, y luego de repasar con la mirada todos los tejados, logro ubicar el que buscaba. Lo reconoció, porque durante el verano anterior había subido en el acompañado de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, y habían pintado de color amarillo brillante la parte mas alta, para que se pudiera distinguir desde el cielo (esa ves le costo mucho descender en la casa correcta, y eso que estaba acompañado por Lupin).  
  
-prepárate-le advirtió a Ron  
  
-si-dijo Ron sujetándose con fuerza a su asiento y mirando con curiosidad su lugar de destino-no veo a nadie, ¿Cómo sabrás que casa es? Son todas iguales-añadió después de un momento.  
  
Harry no se molesto en responder, la herida en el brazo le ardía y sentía palpitar el tobillo golpeado, no tenia tiempo parara preguntas tontas. Dirigió la motocicleta en dirección a el patio trasero de la casa, y descendió con rapidez, logro, un segundo antes de tocar tierra, ver encendida las luces de la casa, agradeció para sus adentros el sistema de silencio que adoptaba la moto cuando notaba algún mugle cercano.  
  
Descendió junto con Ron, quien tenia la varita preparada y se acerco a la puerta, escucho voces en el interior, y reconoció una de ellas.  
  
-vamos-le dijo a Ron que Tambien había reconocido la vos, y como no hacerlo, era la vos de su madre.  
  
Abrieron la puerta, todos en la habitación voltearon para verlos.  
  
-Ron, Harry-exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos la señora wesley al ver a los chicos (ambos con heridas y cortes por toda la ropa y cuerpo.  
  
-luego mama-dijo ron interponiéndose entre su madre y Harry, quien miraba la sala y a los que en ella estaban. Pudo distinguir a toda la AD:  
  
Neville, Dean y Lavander, Parvati y Padma Patil Cho y , Marietta Luna Lovegood, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot, Ginny, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones.  
  
Todos ellos le dirigieron miradas de alegría a los dos chicos, Harry noto que todas las chicas tenían signos de haber estado llorando, y supuso que los adultos estarían al tanto de la situación(ellos Tambien habían estado en la lucha, pero Harry les había ordenado regresar)así que sin perder mas tiempo, subió a la habitación de Hermione en el segundo piso.  
  
-Harry-exclamaron a coro las personas dentro de la habitación cuando el chico abrió la puerta, el primero en acercársele fue Lupin, quien tenia el rostro palidísimo (desde la muerte de Sirius, el había asumido el rol de "padrino"sustituto)-¿co-co-como estas?  
  
-Bien-respondió Harry incomodo al ver a Remus tan preocupado, pero evitando su abraso y avanzando con decisión hasta la cama de su amiga.  
  
-¿es verdad lo que dijeron tus amigos?-inquirió el licántropo-¿fueron a pelear con Voldemort para recuperar la llama?-su vos sonaba incrédula.  
  
Harry no le presto atención, solo metió se mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una bola de béisbol, pero transparente, que en su interior contenía una llama que paresia hecha de aire, de color verde brillante.  
  
Esa respuesta basto para que el hombre quedara boquiabierto y se callara. Harry les dirigió una mirada a los padres de Hermione que se encontraban uno a cada lado de ella, ellos asintieron lo que confirmo a Harry que estaba enterado del poder de la llama.  
  
El padre de Hermione le cedió su lugar a Harry , quien inmediatamente se sentó a la diestra de la chica, y pudo verle bien el rostro: estaba demacrado por todo un mes de sueño indeseado, por el hechizo que la había alcanzado, ese maldito hechizo que Voldemort había creado, y que había decidido probar en su mejor amiga...solo por ser su amiga...  
  
La habitación se había llenado de gente, todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa, estaban de pie frente a la puerta, escuchando atentamente (todos con expresiones de terror) a un Ron que les explicaba lo sucedido en susurros, el enfrentamiento de ambos con Voldemort, el momento en que le quitaron la piedra, cuando lograron escapar etc. Aunque al parecer Ron quería dejar bien en claro que el prácticamente no había participado en la pelea, que fue Harry el que hizo prácticamente todo, y que el se quedo petrificado en cuanto escucho la vos de Tom Ridle a sus espaldas.  
  
Harry no se preocupo por eso, tenia que pensar en la manera de utilizar la esferita que sostenía en la mano, esferita que Voldemort había sostenido sin siquiera demostrar dolor...bien, si no sabia como usarla la llama, usaría algo que si conocía bien, el instinto.  
  
Tomo con firmeza la mano de Hermione, que no opuso la más mínima resistencia, coloco la esfera en ella y la cerro, luego con sus manos envolvió la de ella (ya nadie hablaba, todos estaban demasiado pendientes de lo que Hacia Harry).  
  
-Hermione-susurro este-Hermione ¿Por qué no despiertas?-Harry no estaba seguro de que eso funcionaria, pero tenia que probar-Hermione-continuo-ya has dormido suficiente-estuvo así durante mas de diez minutos sin obtener resultado alguno, ya comenzaba a desesperarse.  
  
-Hermione-dijo Harry con vos angustiada, no podía ser tan inútil, ella ya debería estar bien, sin solo el no fuera un mocoso que no podía hacer nada bien-por favor-gimió con lagrimas en los ojos, no le importaba que los demás lo vieran llorando, ella era su mejor amiga, no podía dejar que muriera por culpa suya como Sirius-Hermione tienes que despertar-las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrerle la cara y caer en grandes gotas a sus pies, la señora Wesley hizo un ademan de acercarse pero fue interrumpida por su Ron, quien la miro con aspecto severo- te lo suplico despierta- cuando Harry pronuncio esto ultimo fue cuando lo sintió.  
  
Fue como un golpe eléctrico, luego sintió como si alguien estuviera escarbando en su pecho con una pala y extrayendo todo lo que se encontraba en su interiórale echo una mirada escrutadora al rostro de Hermione y pudo notar como el color regresaba a sus mejillas. Sonriendo feliz por el cambio, apretó con mas fuerza la mano de la chica, y pudo sentir como si su calor se traspasara a Hermione (en realidad, tuvo la certeza de que así era) mientras el se sentía cada ves con menos fuerza, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo por supuesto, pero no quería perder el conocimiento antes de que ella estuviera bien-  
  
-Hermione-llamo-¿ya estas mejor? ¿Que tal se despiertas ahora?-para alegría de Harry, esta ves si funciono, la chica abrió muy lentamente los ojos y los dirigió hacia Harry  
  
-¿Qué tal Harry?-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?  
  
-Hermine-exclamo la mama de esta abrasando a la niña, que al igual que todos en la habitación se habían acercado a la cama y la miraban entre emocionados y sorprendidos.  
  
-mama-dijo Hermione en tono reprobatorio-¿Por qué el escándalo?  
  
La señora Granger estuvo apunto de responder, pero Harry intervino antes.  
  
-luego te explicaremos-dijo echándole una mirada al grupo a sus espaldas- por el momento será mejor que duermas un poco-Hermione lo miro por un momento, luego poso sus ojos en los de Ron y con el mismo tono de vos pregunto.  
  
-¿no se han estado metiendo en asuntos peligrosos verdad?-Harry sintió el impulso de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo, cosa que no pudo hacer Ron, que comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras unas lagrimas le recorrían el rostro.  
  
-por supuesto que no-dijo Harry mirándola con aparente inocencia-¿Quiénes crees que somos?-Hermione lo miro ceñuda por un momento, luego relajo la mirada y suspiro.  
  
-tendrán que explicarme muchas cosas- miro a su madre-ya oíste mama, Harry dijo que tengo que descansar-dijo esto en un tono zanjador, como si no existiera otra posibilidad.  
  
-así es-hablo por primera ver el señor Granger-mañana te lo explicaremos todo, ahora dedícate a descansar-le guiño un ojo cómplice-creo que tus amigos estarán gustosos de quedarse a tu lado esta noche.  
  
-¡¡¡¡claro!!!!-exclamo Ron mirando con determinación a Hermione. Ella asintió mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos (que se sonrojo notoriamente)  
  
-pues-dijo después de un momento-buenas noches entonces-se acodo aun sin liberarse de la mano de Harry y se durmió enseguida. Harry la miro por un momento, con el color nuevamente en sus mejillas, y durmiendo así de apacible, entendio porque era una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar todo esto, porque su cuerpo ya empezaba a cobrarle el maltrato y el esfuerzo de haber utilizado la llama verde.  
  
Hubo un pequeño estruendo, Harry dirigió la vista a la mano con la que tomaba la de Hermione, y pudo ver como una nube de color verde las envolvía, enseguida supo el porque de esa nube: la llama verde se había perdido, pero eso no le preocupo, ya encontrarían la manera de remediarlo, por ahora lo único que le importaba era la salud de Hermione...intento ponerse de pie, pero las piernas no lo sostuvieron, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta del estado de Harry, todos estaban conversando entre si, Harry supuso que el golpe con el piso le rompería los anteojos, pero ni hizo nada por impedirlo...y cuando creyó que golpearía, alguien lo sostuvo, enseguida distinguió esas manos, pequeñas y con aspecto de frágiles, la dueña de esas manos miro con preocupación a Harry, y luego le sonrió.  
  
-estaré aquí cuando despiertes-dijo Luna con vos cándida  
  
-¿entonces intentare despertar pronto. respondió Harry mirando a su novia con ternura-pero no me esperes muy pronto-añadió-estoy realmente cansado.  
  
Y sin decir mas, quedo inconsciente en los brazos de la chica. Permaneció inconsciente durante 5 días.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////fin de flash  
back//////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
No la necesito para derrotarte-mintió Harry con convicción-te lo dije, no saldrás de aquí con vida. Voldemort comenzó a reír de forma casi histérica mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques de Harry....  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
PORFIN TERMINE EL TERCER CAPITULO, Y AUNQUE NO ME GUSTA TANTO COMO QUISIERA, NO ESTA TAN MAL (ALMENOS NO LO CREO)  
  
OKIS AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO.  
  
MANDENME REVIEWS PORFA, YA NO LE QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS MAS, ESPERO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO. 


	4. LA GUARDIA TENEBROSA

CAPITULO4°  
  
PORFIN SUBI EL CUARTO CAPITULO, YA FALTAN MUY POQUITOS PARA QUE TERMINE.  
  
Perla Mery: JAJAJAJAJAJA, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DISTE  
  
LA GUARDIA TENEBROSA:  
  
Harry recibió el hechizo con el pecho, cayendo al piso entre gritos de dolor. El hechizo crucio de voldemort fue tal y como Harry lo recordaba, y por un momento estuvo apunto de perder el sentido de orientación, apunto de olvidar en donde se encontraba...pero se obligo a no rendirse, a sobreponerse al dolor, y mirar a aquel sujeto que sonreía al ver sus gritos y espasmos...intento incluso ponerse de pie, pero sus pies se negaron a obedecerle ese capricho.  
  
De pronto el dolor ceso. -¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-pregunto Voldemort con desprecio mientras Harry se ponía de pie-pues entonces este juego me aburrió.  
  
Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero Voldemort era mucho mas fuerte que el, en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera se había esforzado, mientras que, para poder soportar los ataques, Harry había utilizado casi todo su repertorio de hechizos y rapidez.  
  
Voldemort alzo nuevamente su varita, Harry se regaño a si mismo por pensar de esa manera. El tenía que ganar, y lo haría...  
  
-AVADA KADAVRA-grito Voldemort.  
  
-MOVILIUS-exclamo Harru a su ves, pero sin apuntar a su oponente, sino que con la varita dirigida a las rocas sueltas que rodeaban el lugar a causa de la explosión causada por el OLIMPO.  
  
Funciono. Las rocas comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Harry y una de ellas recibió el impacto del hechizo asesino.  
  
-veo que sabes como plagiar trucos ajenos-dijo con sorna el hombre encapuchado.  
  
Era cierto, Harry había copiado el "truco"como lo llamaba Voldemort de un enfrentamiento de este con Dumbledor.  
  
-si-admitió Harry con calma-y recuerdo que la ultima ves que lo utilizaron contra ti terminaste huyendo.  
  
Esta ves Voldemort no contesto, pero Harry pudo ver con claridad el movimiento de muñeca que efectuó, y sus labios murmurando palabras inaudibles.  
  
-PROTEGO-dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, y con un movimiento de su varita, organizo todas las rocas en una especie de pared que lo separaba de Voldemort.  
  
Logro ver las rocas estallando en miles de pedazos, mientras enterraba la espada en el piso y se sujetaba de ella con fuerza para no ser derribado Tambien.  
  
-no me importa lo que dijera la profecía-continuo Voldemort avanzando hacia Harry que jadeaba por el reciente esfuerzo-sigues siendo solo un niño estupido.- Levanto una ves mas la varita, pero esta ves sin dejar a Harry reaccionar.  
  
Harry se quedo paralizado, sabia lo que pasaría a continuación pero no podía reaccionar... estaba acabado  
  
BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un estruendo ensordecedor hizo que Voldemort desviara la mirada hacia el castillo al igual que el resto de las criaturas y personas en el campo de batalla.  
  
Harry pudo ver con gran sorpresa y inmensa alegría que la explosión que causo el ruido provenía de la entrada principal del castillo que hasta hace un momento había permanecido cerrada, pero por la que ahora emergían una procesión de personas con las varitas levantadas.  
  
a la cabeza de todas ellas, venia Albus Dumbledore. Quien sin perder un instante, comenzó a lanzar hechizos en todas direcciones, deshaciéndose rápidamente de muchos enemigos y criaturas tenebrosas.  
  
Tras el avanzaban rápidamente y formando un conjunto muy apretado, todos los profesores y adultos de la escuela (la señora Wesley, Remus, Moody,) y por ultimo los miembros de mayor edad de la AD.  
  
Voldemort encaro una ves mas a un Harry un poco mas recuperado.  
  
"tengo que matarlo" pensaba Harry desesperado "tengo que matarlo Tambien a el" añadió otra parte de su mente recordando...  
  
flash back  
  
-despídete Potter-dijo gregorio Lestrange, y levanto la varita para así terminar con un Harry desarmado tirado en el piso y con un tobillo sangrante.  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA- escucho Harry con los ojos fijos en el mortifago...pero no fue el quien lanzo el hechizo.  
  
El cuerpo inerte de Gregorio Lestrange se desplomo a sus pies, con una expresión de horror en su mirada.  
  
Harry alzo la vista para ver a la persona que lo había salvado, y encontró a quien menos esperaba para jugar ese rol.  
  
-tu-musito al ver a Peter Petigrew mirando con asombro lo que había hecho  
  
-estamos a mano-logro decir luego de unos momentos mirando a Harry-ya no te devo nada.  
  
-claro que me debes rata asquerosa-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y mirando la mano demetal de colagusano con asco  
  
-acabo de salvar tu vida...-comenzó pero fue interrumpido por Harry  
  
-tu traicionaste a mis padres-dijo con una rabia infinita-y me pagaras por eso-Harry tomo su varita del suelo y con un rápido movimiento apunto al mortifago.  
  
Peter que había quedado petrificado miraba a Harry con expresión de terror  
  
-yo...yo...yo...te sal...-tartamudeo  
  
-CALLATE-bramo Harry dando un paso al frente con los ojos inyectados en fría cólera mientras se debatía internamente sobre lo que haría a continuación.  
  
Otro paso.  
  
Con otro movimiento arranco la Varita de las manos del asustado hombre y la partió en dos.  
  
Por culpa de ese sujeto había tenido que vivir diez años de tortura con sus tíos, por su culpa su padrino había sido arrestado y mantenido en prisión durante doce años...y se atrevía a decir que estaban a mano...  
  
-mereces morir-sentencio mientras toda clase de colores recorrían el rostro de colagusano-pero no te matare hoy-dijo Harry haciendo huso de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad.  
  
Colagusano comenzó a jadear mientras recuperaba la movilidad.  
  
-vete-dijo Harry apretando los puños con rabia. No podía creer que había dicho eso.  
  
Sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran colagusano dio un paso hacia atrás, y luego se lanso a la carrera hacia la puerta del final de la habitación.  
  
Lo último que pudo apreciar Harry fue una capucha oscura al otro lado de la puerta. Respiro hondo para poder calmarse, y dirigió su vista hacia la ahora habitación repleta de cuerpos humanos, los cinco mortifagos abatidos causaban una impresión bastante singular, con sus largas capas parecían ser fantasmas el día de Halloween. Lo único desentonarte era el hecho de que cuatro de ellos estaban inconscientes y rodeados de heridas, y el quinto estaba muerto.  
  
Inspecciono una vez más, y encontró lo que buscaba: la espada que había usado en segundo año para matar un basilisco y que el director le había entregado hace solo unas semanas brillaba en uno de los rincones mas apartados de la habitación.  
  
La tomo y se sintió preparado para seguir adelante, encauso sus pasos hacia la puerta que daba a la sala siguiente, contraria a la que había tomado colagusano, la abrió, y avanzo.  
  
Según algunos de los mortifagos de la habitación, sus amigos debían encontrarse Tambien en la isla, buscando seguramente lo mismo que Harry, la llama verde que podría ayudar a Hermione a recuperar su salud. Eso era algo que realmente preocupaba a Harry, porque habían hablado de ellos como si se encontraran prisioneros en alguna parte de la guarida de Voldemort.  
  
Avanzo durante alómenos otro cuarto de hora sin toparse con nadie, hasta que escucho lo que buscaba.  
  
-...matando a su amigo Potter-alcanzo a oír proveniente de lo que Harry identifico como una puerta oculta tras un tapete con una serpiente bordada en rojo oscuro.  
  
-aunque supongo que a estas alturas ya estará acabado, así que tendré que divertirme con ustedes-un suspiro-CRUCIO-se escucharon fuertes gritos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, Harry no necesito más.  
  
Alzo un pie y por una fracción de segundo paso por su cabeza la imagen de alguna película mugle que vio algunas ves, con todas sus fuerzas pateo la puerta, que se abrió con estrépito; avanzo con decisión con la varita en una mano y la espada en otra, y vio justo lo que se estaba imaginando.  
  
En un lado de la amplia habitación a la que penetro se encontraban sus amigos, toda la A.D. Atada por sogas. Delante de ellos se encontraba nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las personas mas odiadas por Harry. Quien solo con verla levanto su varita lista para asestar un hechizo que la dejara fuera de combate.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry detrás de tuyo!!!-chillo Ron quien había sido el objeto de tortura de Bellatrix.  
  
Harry volteo justo a tiempo para ver a otro mortifago lanzando un maleficio hacia el, rápidamente se dejo caer al suelo mientras le arrojaba su propio maleficio durante la caída.  
  
Para cuando Harry toco tierra el mortifago ya estaba inconsciente.  
  
Intento incorporarse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.  
  
-EXPELIARMUS-oyó gritar a alguien tras de si, y sintió los efectos del hechizo de desarme que lo lanzo a varios metros de distancia haciéndolo soltar la varita y la espada.  
  
-y yo que creía que no podría divertirme contigo-dijo con un regocijo malvado la mujer mirando a Harry ponerse de pie-como siempre Potter tu "amistad" te termina arruinando ¿Cuándo entenderás que esas cosas son solo debilidades?-dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
La mente de Harry maquinaba alguna posible salida para esa situación, hasta ahora sin resultados. Mientras, Bellatrix se movía trazando un circulo y ubicándose a un par de metros de el, dando la espalda al muro.  
  
-entonces creo que no te importara lo que le paso a tu esposo-dijo obligándose a sonreír-porque supongo que tu careces de mis debilidades.  
  
Pudo ver claramente la duda detrás de esos fríos ojos.  
  
Harry dio un paso afrente.  
  
-QEDATE DONDE ESTAS-bramo Bellatrix con furia-¿Dónde esta Gregory?-pregunto con lo que un Harry pudo identificar claramente como una nota de angustia.  
  
-¿preocupada?-se burlo  
  
-¿DONDE ESTA GREGORY?-vocifero claramente atemorizada por la suerte de su esposo.  
  
-¿para que quieres saberlo?-pregunto Harry dando otro paso hacia delante.  
  
-AVADA...-comenzó Bellatrix.  
  
Harry dio un salto hacia delante, se inclino para recoger su espada  
mientras corría y embistió.  
  
Con la primera estocada desvió la mano de Bellatrix. Luego dirijo la  
punta del filo hacia la parte baja del cuello, y empujo...  
  
La espada atravesó con facilidad la carne de la mujer, incrustándose en  
el muro que la espaldaba.  
  
Harry dejo que la espada entrara hasta el mango, y luego la retiro con un  
movimiento fluido, lo que provoco que quedara salpicado de la sangro que  
manaba de la herida.  
  
Contemplo su obra por unos segundos...y no sintió ningún remordimiento por  
lo que acababa de hacer...  
  
Se volteo y tomo su varita, luego se dirigió donde sus amigos y comenzó a  
desatarlos.  
  
-¿Por qué vinieron?-pregunto Harry con vos cansada trabajando en las  
ataduras de Ron-¿Por qué no solo se quedaron en el castillo?  
  
Ninguno contesto.  
  
Cuando Harry termino con Ron le dijo que el continuara, tomo su varita y  
se dirigió donde el mortifago sin sentido, cuando se encontró a una  
distancia prudente le apunto y lanzo un par de sogas que lo dejaron  
firmemente atado.  
  
-Harry-exclamo una chica de pelo rubio lanzándose a los brazos del chico  
cuando quedo libre  
  
Harry le paso inconscientemente una mano por el cabello, luego se dirigió  
a Ron, que ya se acercaba a el, aunque sin despegar sus ojos de el cuerpo  
sangrante en el suelo.  
  
-¿Cómo llegaron todos ustedes aquí?-inquirió.  
  
-to...to...tomamos prestada una de las ambulancias de San Mungo-dijo Ron  
saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando a Harry, quien podia ver al  
resto de sus amigos desatandose entre si.  
  
-bien-dijo este-regresen por donde vinieron y tomen la ambulancia  
devuelta al castillo.  
  
-no-se negó rotundamente Ron mientras Luna miraba con temor creciente al  
chico de pelo negro debido a su proposición de deshacerse de ellos.  
-Hermione necesita esa llama y no nos iremos sin ella.  
  
-Ron-intento razonar Harry-tu no puedes...  
  
-no me vengas con estupideces Harry-dijo con una mirada peligrosa-tengo  
tanto derecho a quedarme como tu.  
  
-¿sabes quien tiene la llama?-pregunto Harry, quien al ver la duda en el  
rostro de su amigo continuo-Voldemort, y no creo que quiera entregarla  
por las buenas.  
  
Ron que estaba muy pálido, palideció aun más al escuchar eso, pero no  
retrocedió ni un milímetro.  
  
-no me importa quien la tenga-dijo-tenemos que recuperarla-lo ultimo lo  
dijo en tono casi de suplica.  
  
Harry suspiro, sabia lo que Hermione significaba para el pelirrojo,  
seguramente era tan importante para el como lo era para Harry.  
  
-esta bien quédate-dijo al fin-pero todos ustedes se tienen que ir añadió  
mirando a los otros.  
  
-nosotros Tambien podemos ayudar-se quejo Cho desde un rincón, aunque su  
sola expresión de miedo tiraba por el piso todas las esperanzas de que la  
tomaran enserio.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza  
  
-ustedes regresen a informar de o sucedido a Dumbledor o mejor, nos  
esperaran en la casa de Hermione para que este mas segura de un posible  
ataque, y no se preocupen por nosotros que regresaremos pronto.  
  
-Harry tiene razón-dijo Ron tomando las varitas de todos, que se  
encontraban juntas en una esquina de la habitación-nosotros nos  
encargaremos de todo-al ver que nadie ponía objeciones añadió-ademas el  
papel de héroe le queda mejor a Harry, creanme mientras menos seamos  
menos estorbaremos.  
  
Mientras decía esto repartía las varitas a sus respectivos dueños. Todos  
ellos entendieron que seria intuir replicar.  
  
-Ahora regresen y espernnos- dijo con vos calmada-tu Tambien Luna-dijo  
mirando a la chica que no se soltaba del brazo de su novio.  
  
-estaré bien-le susurro Harry en un oído a la chica-ahora síguelos.  
  
Luna asintió mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.  
  
El último en salir fue Neville, quien miro a Harry y luego a Bellatrix.  
  
-se lo merecía-dijo con una vos que sorprendio a Harry y a Ron por su  
frialdad, luego dio media vuelta y salio serrando tras de si.  
  
-bien-dijo Harry y inmediatamente después-vamos.  
  
Ron asintió apretando con fuerza su propia varita, juntos cruzaron la  
puerta que daba a otro largo y oscuro pasillo.  
  
fin flash  
back  
  
"bien" se dijo mentalmente Harry "un ultimo esfuerzo" y se dispuso a  
atacar...  
  
  
  
Próximamente Capitulo 5° nn manden reviews. 


	5. EL BESO

jessytonks; SaraMeliss; Perla Mery: gracias por el apoyo y perdón por el retraso nn aquí les dejo el capitulo, opinen plis, las opiniones de ustedes son las que mas me importan porque son las unicas que ya me mandaron reviews… asi que:

**_El beso_**  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA-grito Voldemort apuntando en dirección a Harry por cuarta ves aquella tarde.  
  
Harry sabia que responder con el mismo hechizo seria inútil, porque ese hechizo no podría acabar con Voldemort. si matarlo fuese tan "fácil" como lanzar el Avada kedavra el mas apto para hacerlo habría sido Dumbledore y no el.  
  
Aun sabiendo todo esto alzo su varita y grito con el aliento que le quedaba:  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA-rezó porque el hechizo diera en el lugar correcto.  
  
Y así lo hizo.  
  
Sintió la mano temblar un poco luego de que los hechizos se unieran. Pero el temblor ceso inmediatamente después de que Harry aplico un poco mas de presión sobre la varita.  
  
Voldemort bufo molesto consigo mismo, había perdido una buena oportunidad de acabar con el chico pero se había distraído con las personas que salieron del castillo dándole tiempo al muchacho de reaccionar.

Harry escucho, casi maravillado el hermoso sonido que manaba de la unión de ambas varitas. Clara y cristalina, el canto del fénix provoco en el un efecto extraño, como si de pronto se sintiera reconfortado y listo para continuar con la lucha, SU lucha.

Por el rabillo del ojo Harry logro vislumbrar un segundo antes de que sus pies se separaran del piso, una gran barba de color blanco brillante, que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad, y tuvo la completa certeza de que seria el profesor Dumbledor intentando socorrerlo.

Envueltos en la ya conocida (para Harry) especie de campana formada por la unión de sus hechizos, Harry y Voldemort fueron a dar a un área donde no se desarrollaba pelea alguna, y las criaturas mas próximas eran unos dementotes alejados de su grupo, que se encontraban de pie, estáticos, seguramente obedeciendo alguna orden de los mortifagos.

Inmediatamente después de tocar tierra, Harry sintió un fuerte tiron en el brazo derecho…la conexión se había roto, la campana que los envolvía se esfumo y ambos oponentes quedaron a escasos metros de distancia mirándose entre si con un odio indescriptible.

-¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-pregunto Harry en tono burlesco-entonces creo que este juego me aburrió- añadió intentando imitar la vos de Voldemort, con una frialdad bastante parecida…

-entupido-dijo el aludido con la varita en alto.

Se miraron por un segundo, listos para atacarse mutuamente, cuando una roca y un rayo cayeron con fuerza sobre Tom Ridle.

Harry vio a su oponente tambalearse y caer, mientras la roca se hacia mil pedasos y el hechizo se desasía al contacto cosa que lo perturbo mucho, si esas cosas lo hubiesen golpeado a el, seguramente habría quedado inconsciente o muerto.

Luego dirigió la vista a los atacantes, y se encontró justamente con lo que temía:

Ron y Hermione sostenían cada uno sus brazos a la altura del pecho, aun a la distancia, Harry pudo ver sus pechos moverse rápidamente, seguramente a causa de la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, y no era para menos, acababan de atacar al mago mas peligroso del lugar, y lo peor de todo, el mago no parecía haber quedado fuera de combate como seguramente esperaban y ahora estaría muy enojado con los que se atrevieron a atacarlo por la espalda…

-OLIMPO- Harry intento detener el hechizo lanzado contra sus amigos, pero fue inútil. Tanto Ron como Hermione salieron disparados a un par de metros, afortunadamente ellos si pudieron cubrirse en parte logrando desviar el hechizo, que golpeo a los pies de ambos.

-NADIE ME ATACA Y SIGUE CON VIDA PARA CONTARLO-bramo Voldemort con vos de trueno fuera de si, con los ojos desorbitados por la furia y la varita preparada.

-DETENTE-grito Harry a su ves saltando hacia donde se encontraba el señor oscuro y asestando un golpe con la espada, interponiéndose entre el y sus amigos.

Se escucho un ruido metálico al contacto de las armas, realmente Voldemort era muy rápido.

-apártate-siseo con vos de serpiente, Harry estuvo seguro de que era parsel

-no los tocaras-aseguro con convicción –nunca les pondrás tus sucias manos encima.

Para sorpresa de Harry Voldemort sonrio

-tienes razón-convino –hay cosas mas divertidas que matar a tus amigos-por la forma con la que dijo esas palabras Harry supuso que realmente se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación-y eso es - continuo pronunciando aun mas su fría sonrisa – que los mates tu.

Y acto seguido Harry pudo sentir como Voldemort tomaba posesión de su cuerpo como cuando estaba en quinto año.

Lentamente sintió como su cuerpo se giraba completamente obedeciendo a ordenes que el no daba, para quedar de frente a sus amigos con la varita en alto.

Pudo ver, a la distancia, a Ron inclinado sobre Hermione, que aun no paresia del todo recuperada.

-NO- dijo Harry y desvio la varita hacia sus propios pies.

Harry podía sentir justo lo que sentía Voldemort, diversión por matar a sus amigos. Y estaba seguro de que Voldemort sentía lo que el, un miedo terrible a que les pasara algo…pero no lo permitiría, tenia que impedirlo a toda costa, ¿pero como?...no había nadie próximo a ellos, nadie que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos, solo el pequeño grupo de dementotes que lo único que podrían hacer seria empeorar la situación…Harry pensó todo esto en menos de un segundo, y su mente no encontró solución alguna… solo dementotes y nadie cerca para ayudar…nadie…

Una pequeña chispa ilumino la mente de Harry, lanzo una rápida mirada a Ron y Hermione

¿Valía la pena?

-por supuesto que si- se respondió sin vacilación.

Inmediatamente se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en detener las intenciones de Voldemort, sabia que podía hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo.

- No podrás detenerme por mucho – Escucho que decía este cuando la varita quedo quieta y Hary comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo supremo por detener a Voldemort y moverlo hacia donde el quería.

-¿adonde quieres llevarme? – pregunto Voldemort entre divertido y sorprendido. Harry acababa de girar en 90° y tenia la mirada fija en los dementotes.

Sus amigos lo valían…

**_ flash back_**

Harry corrió por el blanco y largo pasillo buscando la habitación correcta, mientras pasaba la vista desesperadamente de una a otra puerta, su mente le mostraba posibles resultados de lo sucedido:

Ron herido de muerte junto a Hermione, atacado por algún mortifago, algún maldito mortifago que creía que podía atacar a sus amigos y quedar impune…

De improvisto leyó en una de las puertas el número que buscaba. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en ella le dirigieron miradas divididas entre la sorpresa por verlo (y no era para menos pues llevaba mas de un mes expulsado de Howarts) y el miedo por la reacción que pudiera tener.

- Harry – dijo Ginny cruzándose frente a el.

Harry no le presto atención, todos los chicos de la habitación (la AD. En pleno) no le interesaban, a excepción de los dos bultos en las camas que se encontraban una junto a la otra.

No necesito preguntar quienes eran, Hagrid hace solo un minuto le había explicado que a sus amigos los habían atacado un par de mortifagos, pero que no se preocupase que todo estaría bien…Harry hubiera seguido escuchándolo, pero en ese momento había comenzado a correr hacia la habitación donde se encontraban.

- Ron, Hermione – llamo Harry mirándolos, y al ver que no le respondían alzo la vos y pregunto dirigiéndose al grupo - ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Todos los presentes se dirigieron tesas miradas entre si

- Harry-dijo Cho después de un tenso silencio el que parecía haber aprovechado para armarse de valor – e…ellos fueron a – vacilo por un segundo, pero al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía Harry incitándola a seguir continuo – ellos fueron a darte la noticia de que podías volver a la escuela…

Harry se quedo congelado, los habían atacado por su culpa, por ir a darle una buena noticia ahora se encontraban en una habitación del hospital mágico…

- ¿Quién fue? –pregunto Harry con los puños presionados

Nadie respondi

-¡¿QUIEN FUE?!-grito Harry y en la parte trasera del cuarto un baso estallo en mil pedazos

Esta vez fue su novia, Luna, quien respondi

-Los Lestrange- su vos resonó en la habitación como si hubiese hablado con un micrófono.

Harry apretó con fuerza los puños, y contemplo a sus amigos con los ojos inyectados en el más intenso odio. Esa mujer y su esposo estaban involucrados, la misma mujer que había terminado con la vida de su padrino un año antes, ella intentaba arrebatarles ahora a sus mejores amigos…sus hermanos.

Harry podía sentir el odio recorrer sus venas en rápidos torrentes de adrenalina y desprecio por aquellos dos malditos servidores del señor oscuro. El otro maldito sujeto que se divertia con el sufrimiento de el resto de las personas…

La habitación comenso a temblar, todos dirigieron asustadas miradas al lugar…se suponia que estaba protegido por encantamientos anti-terremotos que habían sido puestos para mayor seguridad de los enfermos.

BUM

Una de las camas mas alejadas que se encontraba bacía, atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una velocidad impresionante, quitándola de en medio primero. Los trozos de la puerta fueron a dar a una de las ventanas de la habitación contraria, donde se encontraba una enfermera que inmediatamente lanzo un grito de espanto.

BUM

Esta vez fueron las ventanas de esa misma habitación que estallaron uno seguido de otro, llenando en un instante el lugar de fragmentos de cristal.

BUM

Otra de las camas salio disparada contra las antorchas volantes del techo, y luego se incrusto en este con facilidad.

Nadie en la habitación se atavía a hacer algún movimiento, todos se encontraban en un rincón muy juntos entre si y algunas (como Padma) lloraban aterrorizadas.

-Harry-dijo luna con vos firme, todos notaron que el único que no parecía asustado por las camas voladoras y el incesante temblor era el -¿me invitas un café?-pregunto como si lo que pasara fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Harry se volteo y vio el desastre, inmediatamente noto que había perdido el control de una manera alarmante.

El temblor ceso haciendo que los gritos asustados que se escuchaban de otros lugares del hospital cesaran.

Harry miro a Luna como hipnotizado

-¿y bien?-insistió esta-¿Qué hay de mi café?

Harry la miro por un segundo y luego con vos desconsolada le pregunto

-¿ellos estarán bien?-Luna asintió enfáticamente, Harry suspiro-esta bien-accedió y tomando la mano de la chica atravesó el cuarto y salio por el ahora destrozado marco sin puerta encaminándose a la cafetería, haciendo caso omiso de las caras de sorpresa y miedo de sus amigos…

**_fin flash back_**

El avance era lento y le estaba costando un esfuerzo terrible, ya que ademas de mantener el control de su cuerpo debía evitar que Voldemort se liberara

-suéltame estupido-gritaba-¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Crees que te salvaras?

Harry sonrió pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en avanzar y no permitir que Voldemort escapara como para prestar atención a insultos infantiles…

-¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!-hoyo este que gritaban tras el

Sabia quienes serian, así que con un rápido movimiento se giro y apunto a los chicos que corrían a toda velocidad hacia el.

-EXPELIARMUS-grito. El hechizo fue impresionante, las varitas de Ron y Hermione salieron disparadas junto con sus dueños y un par de rocas cercanas. Harry miro impresionado el resultado…¿Quién podía saberlo? Quizá la unión no fuera únicamente de cuerpos…quizá los poderes también sufrían cambios…

Harry se volteo intentando contener los desesperados intentos de Voldemort por escapar.

-oigan-llamo Harry al grupo de dementotes que lo miraban amenazadoramente-¿no les gustaría cenar alma fresca?-pregunto en tono relajado.

-QUEDENSE DONDE ESTAN-bramo Voldemort utilizando la boca de Harry –SE LOS ORDENO.

-O, vamos Tom-dijo Harry recuperando el habla-no seas aguafiestas.

Dio otro paso al frente.

-vamos seremos dos por uno-Harry necesito de todas sus fuerzas para soportar a tan corta distancia el efecto de esas abominables criaturas, lo que implicaba que Voldemort podía recuperar de un momento a otro el control, debía darse prisa.claro quepensandolo mejor, tambien el estaba bajo su efecto…por un momento sintio curiosidad de lo que pasaba por la mente de Voldemort en ese momento.

Otro paso.

Uno de los dementotes avanzo hacia ellos, Harry no se movió.

Más cerca

"esta es la única forma" repetía Harry mentalmente intentando inútilmente opacar los gritos de su madre "el se ira para siempre"

Más cerca.

Las rodillas le flaquearon y tuvo que utilizar las manos para no caer al suelo con el rostro. Perdió la varita.

Más cerca.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar dos gritos que decían claramente "especto patronum" pero sabía que se encontraban a mucha distancia para llegar a tiempo.

El dementor estiro el brazo.

El sudor cubría todo el cuerpo de Harry y la vista se le nublo, lo único que veía eran las imágenes de la muerte de Sirius y Cedric, eso sumado a los incesantes gritos de su madre que retumbaban en su cabeza…

-detente-musito dentro de su cabeza un muy debilitado Voldemort en lo que a Harry le pareció una suplica-no ganaras nada con esto, en cambio si te unieras a mi seriamos invencibles.

Ya había escuchado eso antes, el año anterior, y respondió lo mismo que entonces.

-prefiero morir a ayudarte.

-pero no morirás-respondo-ellos no te mataran solo tomaran tu alma.

-lo se-Harry sintió el contacto de la fría mano tocando su brazo y recordó con claridad su experiencia con esos seres en su tercer año.

La criatura lo levanto con facilidad y se quito la capucha, dejando al descubierto la membrana escamosa en lugar de los ojos u aquel agujero que hacia las veces de boca.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Harry quien se esforzaba por mantenerse consiente mientras miraba a la criatura. Extrañamente se encontraba tranquilo, si eso fuera posible, los gritos de su madre y las imágenes de las muertes que había presenciado aun seguían ahí, pero lo que realmente hacia diferente la situación era el sentimiento.

Sentía una sensación de agobio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a escasos segundos de perderlo todo, su alma…pero ellos lo valían. Justo antes de sentir los labios tocando su espalda (el dementor lo había volteado) pudo ver a los patronums de sus amigos que se encontraban muy lejos, y se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El dementor toco su espalda.

Fue una sensación mucho mas desagradable que cualquier otra que hubiera sentido antes, como si todos los malestares y sufrimientos de su vida se concentraran en ese momento. Pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos pero nunca llego a enterarse, para cuando el dementor lo soltó Harry Potter no era mas que un cuerpo sin alma, pero había logrado su objetivo.

Voldemort se había ido para siempre.

**_fin capitulo 5_**

Mandenme reviews para decirme que tal, si quieren que lo deje así solo díganlo


	6. EL DESPERTAR

**_El despertar:_**  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y reconoció inmediatamente el lugar en que se encontraba: La blancura de la enfermería en la que había pasado prácticamente cada fin de año escolar los últimos 7 años lo cegó, obligándolo a parpadear.  
  
El sueño había sido muy real, y mucho más agradables que la mayor parte de los sueños que lo habían aquejado en años anteriores.  
  
Se sentía reconfortado y listo para pensar en el echo de que estar en un lugar que solo le era destinado a enfermos y heridos, grupos a los que creía no pertenecer por el momento.  
  
Cuando su vista se acostumbro se dedico a inspeccionar con mas atención la enfermería mientras intentaba recordar porque estaba ahí.  
  
No tardo mucho en encontrar rostros conocidos, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la cama contigua muy juntos uno del otro, extrañado Harry noto que parecían terriblemente tristes.  
  
Se obligo a intentar recordar lo sucedido, porque posiblemente el que estuviera en la enfermería y que sus amigos parecieran muertos en vida estaba relacionado de alguna manera.  
  
Sonrió para si por su suspicacia, casi podía decirse que era un genio atando cabos...por alguna extraña razón no podía sentirse mal, ni siquiera los entristecidos rostros de sus amigos podían deprimirlo...  
  
Y de pronto recordó todo claramente.  
  
La lucha final, el...el había sido besado por un dementor junto con Voldemort así que no podía estar en la enfermería... ¿Qué había pasado?  
  
Quizá...quizá el sueño que había tenido no había sido solo un sueño...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al girar sobre las bisagras.  
  
Un par de orejas puntiagudas le indicaron a Harry que Dobby se acercaba a su cama.  
  
-Hola Dobby- dijo Hermione pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-inquiri  
  
-Dobby – respondió el elfo, parecía incomodo por algo- Dobby traía el desayuno para los señores- dijo al fin.  
  
-gracias –dijo Ron tomando la bandeja, al parecer no se encontraba con ánimos para hablan con nadie y intentaba deshacerse de Dobby lo mas rápido posible-¿para que trajiste desayuno para tres?-pregunto contando las tazas y los tazones con cereal-¿piensas desayunaras con nosotros?  
  
Dobby negó con la cabeza y comenzó a retorcerse los dedos.  
  
-Dobby trajo desayuno para Harry Potter y sus amigos-dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar de forma descontrolada.  
  
-Harry no podrá tomarlo-dijo Ron con una frialdad asombrosa-ahora vete  
  
-Dobby- llamo Hermione antes de que Dobby se fuera-debes entender que Harry no...no despertara...-no pudo continuar, al instante se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y sollozo irrefrenablemente.  
  
-Harry Potter despertara- contesto el elfo con convicción- el le prometió a Dobby que al salir de le escuela Dobby podría trabajar para el.  
  
Harry sonrió, era verdad, Dobby se lo había pedido hacia ya un mes según sus cálculos y el no había tenido corazón para negarse.  
  
Ron miro con odio creciente a la pequeña criatura.  
  
-por ultima ves-dijo recalcando la palabra "ultima" – Harry no tomara el desayuno, así que tu...-  
  
-Claro que lo tomare-interrumpió Harry incorporándose en la cama y poniéndose los anteojos que se encontraban en la mesita a un lado de la cama-¿Qué fue lo que trajiste Dobby? Estoy famélico.  
  
Harry contemplo, dividido entre la diversión y la culpabilidad, a sus amigos quedar en tal estado de shock que les fue imposible moverse o articular palabra alguna.  
  
-¿y bien?-dijo luego de un tiempo al ver que ninguno de los tres efectuaba movimiento alguno.  
  
Ninguno hablo tampoco ahora, pero, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo se lanzaron sobre el en un abraso tumultuoso.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar el comenzar a reír a carcajadas mientras veía a Dobby y Ron (este con lagrimas en los ojos) separarse de el y recuperar la compostura, no como Hermione que no paraba de llorar apoyada en su pecho.  
  
-¿co---como?-tartamudeo Ron.  
  
-calma Ron ya hablaremos de eso - dijo al ver que su amigo no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber la totalidad de los hechos-ademas ni yo mismo lo tengo totalmente claro-añadió despreocupadamente mientras acariciaba sin notarlo el alborotado cabello de su amiga que no parecía dispuesta a separarse de el por algún tiempo almenos.  
  
-aquí tiene señor- dijo Dobby entregándole a Harry el desayuno, paresia avergonzado de su anterior comportamiento, al parecer dar un abraso era demasiado osado para un elfo domestico.  
  
-ya te dije que no me dijeras señor-puntualizo Harry frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.  
  
Dobby sonrió ligeramente pero no dijo nada.  
  
-¿Hermione?-pregunto Ron intentando separar a la chica de Harry para dejarlo desayunar.  
  
Por toda respuesta Hermione bufo y se aferro con más fuerza al torso del chico mientras movía su cabeza negando con fuerza.  
  
-lo ves Ron- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo- te dije que si seguías mimándola tanto acabaría por ser una niña caprichosa.  
  
Ron se rio de con la broma, pero a Hermione no pareció agradarle mucho dado que incrusto con fuerza sus uñas en los costados de Harry.  
  
Pero luego se incorporo en la cama, quedando junto a Ron y mirando a Harry de forma tal que el chico pudo entender cuanto era lo que Hermione lo quería, realmente parecía la mirada de una hermana...  
  
Lo gusto saber eso.  
  
Tomo el desayuno de la mesita y lo puso en su regazo.  
  
-¿gustan?- pregunto tomando una de las tostadas y untándola con mermelada.  
  
Hermione meneo la cabeza negativamente al parecer haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Ron por su parte se acerco y tomo un tazón de cereales.  
  
-¿piensas contarnos alguna ves lo que paso?- pregunto este luego de que Harry terminara de desayunar (aproximadamente unos 20 minutos después)  
  
Harry durante ese tiempo se había dedicado a repasar mentalmente lo que hasta hacia poco había tomado nada más que como un sueño. Cosa de la que ya no estaba tan seguro.  
  
Se reclino en la cama mientras buscaba una forma adecuada para expresar lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza.  
  
-bien- cuando por fin se decidió a hablar se dio cuenta de que sus tres escuchas (Dobby seguía con ellos) tenían toda su atención centrada en el –pero se los advierto- añadió lanzando a sus amigos una mirada significativa- no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo.  
  
Ellos solo se limitaron a asentir mientras se acomodaban alrededor de la cama.  
  
flash back  
  
Sintió un fuerte tiron en la parte alta de la espalda. Fue, sin lugar a dudas el peor momento que pudiera recordar, nunca antes se había sentido tan tremendamente desgraciado ni había sentido tanto dolor como en esa ocasión. Ya nada podría ayudarlo, nadie podría rescatarlo, pero Harry no sabía eso y, en realidad, Harry no sabia nada, ni quien era, ni donde estaba, ni como había llegado hasta ahí no pensaba, no escuchaba. Lo único que en esos momentos podía Hacer era sentir, y la única sensación que tenía era la de absoluta desesperación, el ferviente deseo de encontrarse en algún lugar muy distante de ahí.  
  
Lo único que lo rodeaba era la mas absoluta de las soledades, una oscuridad penetrante capas de traspasar con su imponencia a la mas valiente y osada criatura.  
  
Pero el aislamiento no era lo peor de todo, porque ese no era un aislamiento silencioso ni solitario. No, Harry no era el único con su soledad.  
  
Por todo el lugar y al igual que el habían cientos de otras almas atormentadas y torturadas como la suya, otras personas que habían sido arrancadas de sus cuerpos y ahora flotaban por el enorme espacio que los rodeaba.  
  
Todos, sin excepción lanzaban al "aire" cada cierto tiempo gemidos ahogados o alaridos de dolor y espanto, cada uno peor que el anterior, alaridos que eran aumentados por un "algo" en el ambiente, lo que hacia que fueran audibles aun para aquel que se encontrara al otro extremo de el ente que lo había emitido.  
  
Así fue como Harry conoció aquello a que los muggles denominaban como inframundo, el purgatorio...el infierno, donde tendría Harry que permanecer durante la eternidad, acompañado solo por los espantosos gritos de las demás almas que habían corrido la misma suerte que la suya.  
  
Pero había algo que lo diferenciaba del resto, y era que, en un rincón alejado de lo que quedaba de su ya muy mermada memoria seguían repitiéndose unas palabras una y otra ves:  
  
"se ha ido para siempre".  
  
En su estado, Harry no podía comprender el significado de la extraña frase, es más, su mente ni siquiera había intentado interpretarlo por el simple hecho de que le seria imposible.  
  
Pero así era.  
  
Las palabras se repetían una y otra ves dentro de el, incansablemente, haciendo, de algún modo la soledad un poco mas aceptable mas en ningún caso agradable. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, ni cuando la espesa y sofocante oscuridad se fue transformando poco a poco en algo parecido a la claridad y luego a una especie de luz muy intensa, pero así ocurrió.  
  
De un momento a otro aquella soledad y sufrimiento que los rodeaban dio paso a una especie de transparencia inmaterial, y a una tranquilidad inmensa.  
  
Y otra ves la sensación de ser arrastrado por la parte superior de la espalda.  
  
(...)  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y se miro extrañado.  
  
¡¡¡¡Había recuperado su cuerpo. !!!!  
  
Se miro las manos con incredulidad, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Ahora si tenia claridad de todo, y podía recordar el lugar del que acababa de salir.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto en vos alta, pero fue otra vos la que le respondió.  
  
-eso no importa- la vos era masculina, y de alguna manera le sonaba conocida-lo que importa es que estas bien.  
  
Harry miro en todas direcciones, pero lo único que consiguió fue descubrir una especie de habitación de proporciones gigantescas y de un brillante color ámbar, pero ni rastros de su interlocutor.  
  
-¿Dónde estas?-inquirió volviendo a girar sobre sus talones.  
  
-aquí-algo en la vos le indico a Harry que el hablante invisible se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la imagen del muy desorientado muchacho.  
  
-¿Dónde?- lo único que en ese momento quería eran respuestas a las cientos de preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, por ello aquel jueguito estaba comenzando a hartarlo.  
  
-no puedes vernos- esta ves la vos que hablo fue de mujer. Sonaba muy triste, como si lo que más deseara era justamente lo contrario que había dicho.  
  
Harry sintió una punzada en el estomago, no quería que aquella mujer sufriera o se sintiera mal, ademas, al igual que con la vos anterior algo le dijo que ya la había escuchado antes...pero no podía recordar cuando ni donde.  
  
-¿Quiénes son...?-comenzó. Pero, justo en ese momento comprendió con quienes hablaba.  
  
-¿ma-mamá? ¿Papá?-pregunto con vos ansiosa.  
  
Desde las iluminadas paredes le llego muy nítido el sonido de una mujer sollozando acompañado por el de un hombre riendo.  
  
-¿lo ves?- pregunto el hombre. Harry pudo notar que no se dirigía a el –heredo tu inteligencia.  
  
Silenciosas lágrimas recorrían las majillas de Harry mientras buscaba desesperadamente a sus padres.  
  
-¿Por qué no puedo verlos?- quiso saber- si estoy muerto (hace un momento que había llegado a esa conclusión) tendría que poder estar con ustedes.  
  
La mujer dejo de sollozar y la vos del hombre al responder estaba mucho mas seria que antes.  
  
-eso se debe claro esta-dijo con tono de que todo era muy obvio-a que tu no estas muerto-y acto seguido añadió en el mismo tono jovial de hasta hace un momento –me arrepiento de lo que te dije Lily –lanzo una carcajada- creo que si tiene mi cerebro después de todo.  
  
-¡James!-exclamo la mujer y la risa de este seso por completo. Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-si no estoy muerto...-dijo Harry intentando comprender su actual situación.  
  
-estas vivo-termino su padre comenzando a reír otra ves.  
  
-eres igual a como me dijo Sirius-dijo Harry con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
  
Estaba ablando con sus padres por primera ves en su vida. Los tenia con el, no como recuerdos traídos por un dementor o cono sombras salidas de una varita. Eran ellos, por primera ves desde que era un bebe los tenia junto a el.  
  
-Y tu eres justo como te imaginaba-contesto James, quien evidentemente estaba igual de emocionado que Harry.  
  
-quisiera poder verlos-dijo Harry tristemente.  
  
-y lo harás- esta ves fue su madre la que hablo y para Harry fue uno de los sonidos mas hermosos que le había tocado escuchar-pero aun no es el momento- continuo-tienes mucho por delante.  
  
-pero yo quiero quedarme con ustedes- replico tercamente el muchacho-no quiero regresar solo.  
  
-pero tu no estas solo cariño- contesto ella- y nunca lo estarás.  
  
-según tengo entendido-añadió su padre en tono pícaro- hay una muchacha llamada Luna que sabe tratarte muy bien.  
  
El aludido sintió su rostro enrojecer.  
  
-eso sin contar a un par de amigos bastante buenos según creo- añadió su madre. Ya no sonaba triste, si no más bien encantado de ver a Harry recordando lo que tenia.  
  
Harry tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Muchas personas lo apreciaban. Eso no podía negarlo. Si, quería regresar, pero tampoco quería separarse una vez más de ellos, necesitaba poder conocerlos, reír juntos, los necesitaba...de pronto sintió como si un rayo le diera en la cabeza.  
  
-¿esta Sirius con ustedes?-pregunto jadeante  
  
Esta vez tanto su madre como su padre estallaron en carcajadas de felicidad.  
  
-pensaba que nunca llegarías a este punto- dijo su padre, Harry casi podía imaginárselo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Sirius- dijo su madre- bueno, el tampoco esta muerto.  
  
La cara de estupor de Harry pareció divertir mucho a su padre, porque inmediatamente estallo en carcajadas.  
  
-veras-respondió al ver que Harry no podía articular palabra-el arco nunca lo mato, ya que no tiene el poder de hacerlo...  
  
-pero yo lo vi.- interrumpió Harry histérico. Si Sirius estaba vivo ¿Por qué no se había comunicado con el?  
  
-tu lo viste caer a trabes del arco-respondió su madre-pero nunca lo viste morir ¿o si?.  
  
Era verdad por supuesto.  
  
-pe-pe-pero entonces....- comenzó una ves mas.  
  
-sigue ahí- contesto su padre – nunca ha salido del arco.  
  
Harry sintió como si su estomago se hubiese transformado de un momento a otro en una masa gelatinosa que tenia que ser expulsada. Sirius seguía en el arco, estaba vivo y sin posibilidades de ser rescatado.  
  
-el esta vivo-Harry se sentía mas culpable cada ves.  
  
-pero no te preocupes-susurro su madre consoladoramente  
  
¿Qué no se preocupara?¿como podía decirle eso?  
  
-Harry-llamo su padre-¿Cómo crees que llegaste hasta aquí?  
  
Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Harry.  
  
-supongo que ustedes me salvaron de...-dijo pensando.  
  
-no-dijeron ambos –tu solo te trajiste-continuo su padre.  
  
-¿yo?-pregunto escéptico Harry-¿pero como?  
  
-De la misma forma con que derrotaste a Lord Voldemort, utilizando tus poderes-su madre lo dijo en tono cariñoso.  
  
-así es-agrego su padre-es por esos poderes que solo tu tienes por los que estas aquí con posibilidades de regresar incluso después de haber sido besado por un dementor.  
  
-eso significa-dijo Harry atando cabos-que yo podría rescatar a Sirius?  
  
Apenas pudo contener la emoción al decir esas palabras.  
  
Por toda respuesta escucho las risas de sus padres, pero ya no sonaban cercanas, al contrario, se escuchaban como si se estuviesen alejando más y mas.  
  
-no te preocupes hijo- escucho que le decía su madre estará todo bien.  
  
-dale mis saludos a Sirius-dijo su padre de forma cariñosa.  
  
Harry los llamo pero resulto inútil.  
  
-Adiós-le pareció escuchar a lo lejos, y al ver de donde provenía la vos pudo ver claramente a dos personas de pie despidiéndose con la mano de su único hijo.  
  
fin flash back  
  
Para cuando Harry termino, tanto Ron como Hermione (y Dobby) lo miraban anonadados.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que tu...-ron lo miraba con la boca abierta  
  
-Hable con mis padres-respondió apoyando la cabeza en la almohada con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.  
  
-ahora-dijo reincorporándose, haciendo que Hermione, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione que tuvo que sostenerse de Ron para no caer- ¿Qué fue lo que paso en mi ausencia?- eso era lo que había querido preguntar desde hacia aproximadamente una hora-¿Por qué son los únicos aquí?- llevaban hablando toda la mañana y nadie se había aparecido hasta el momento, ni siquiera la mismísima enfermera.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron comenzó a reír de forma casi descontrolada. Hermione le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria antes de volverse a Harry y responder:  
  
-es que como creíamos que no regresarías nunca de...-parecía no querer pensar en ello- pues decidieron realizar una ceremonia en tu honor aquí en la escuela...-Hermione miro sorprendida a Harry al ver que este secundaba a Ron en su risa.  
  
-ahora veo el lado entretenido- explico a modo de disculpa hacia Hermione- imaginate que sorpresa se llevaran cuando aparezca en mi propio funeral. Las carcajadas de Ron se redoblaron.  
  
-¿y que paso con los terrenos? Porque estaban absolutamente inutilizable- Harry quería saber los detalles.  
  
-la ceremonia es en gran comedor-respondió Hermione dándole a Ron un codazo en las costillas-en cuanto al terreno, fue arreglado durante el fin de semana.  
  
Harry frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿a que te refieres con "el fin de semana"?-pregunto-¿Cuánto llevo en cama?  
  
-Mañana se cumpliría una semana-por un momento el rostro de Hermione se volvió nuevamente triste.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que hoy es...-dijo Harry sacando un par de cálculos -¿Cómo esta Luna?-inquirió poniéndose de pronto pálido.  
  
Ron lo miro con preocupación.  
  
-ni idea – respondió ¿Cómo se había enterado?-ella...en la mañana tomo una escoba y escapo del castillo...nadie sabe donde.  
  
-rápido-Harry se puse de pie de un salto –necesitare de su ayuda-los miro como esperando una respuesta, la que no fue necesaria, porque al verlo así de preocupado los rostros de Ron y Hermione se tornaron inmediatamente serios.  
  
-Ron-dijo Harry mirando a su amigo- necesito que subas a la torre del ala norte y traigas mi motocicleta, te estaré esperado en el hall.  
  
Ron asintió e inmediatamente salio como una flecha de la enfermería.  
  
-Hermione-ella lo miro decidida- tienes que ayudarme a elegir algún regalo que le agrade a Luna.  
  
La chica lo miro como si hubiese entendido mal.  
  
-es que hoy-el rostro de Harry se volvió carmesí –es nuestro aniversario y ella me estará esperando.  
  
Hermione alzo una ceja y luego lanzo una carcajada.  
  
-vamos-dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
-no se donde podría conseguir algo para ella en este momento-dijo Hermione pensativa.  
  
-Dobby puede encargarse de eso señor-dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda reverencia.  
  
Harry lo miro dudoso.  
  
-Es tu mejor opción-susurro Hermione en su oído.  
  
Harry suspiro.  
  
-¿estas seguro Dobby?-pregunto. Conocía bien los gustos de su pequeño amigo. Las puntiagudas orejas del elfo se agitaron con emoción.  
  
-por supuesto Harry Potter-dijo, repitiendo la inclinación.  
  
-este bien-accedió este a regañadientes- entonces ve por el y llevalo al hall.  
  
El elfo asintió y, al igual que Ron un momento atrás, salio de la enfermería muy rápidamente.  
  
-ahora-dijo tratando de concentrarse-tengo que... ¿Qué?- se miro. Estaba esperando verse envuelto en una de las batas de la escuela, pero en su lugar llevaba, como si fuera un día cualquiera, su atuendo escolar completo (exceptuando los zapatos) -¿Cómo?-pregunto.  
  
-bueno Harry-dijo Hermione tranquilamente- no esperabas que te atendieran como si fueras un enfermo mas-dijo esto evitando la mirada de Harry-luego de que te trajeron, te limpiaron y vistieron-se paso una mano por los ojos, aun desviando la mirada de su amigo.  
  
-¿entonces porque estaba tapado por las cobijas? –inquirió.  
  
-es que...-Hermione se sonrojo levemente- yo y ron pensamos que podrías resfriarte...-miro a los ojos a Harry como pidiendo disculpas.  
  
Harry sonrió meneando la cabeza. No le cabía duda de que así había sido. Esos dos nunca lo cuidaban lo suficiente.  
  
-bien-continuo Harry luego de la explicación- entonces lo único que necesito es mi varita- dijo mirando a todas partes, esperando ver lo que buscaba en alguna de las mesas.  
  
-no esta- dijo Hermione notando lo que Harry buscaba.- esta en tu ceremonia- Harry la miro ceñudo-ya sabes, necesitaban algo que te representase.  
  
-pero no te preocupes-añadio al ver preocupación en el rostro de Harry- yo iré por ella mientras tu te pones los zapatos.  
  
Harry sonrió agradecido.  
  
-Hermine-llamo antes de que la chica siguiera los pasos de Dobby y Ron. – ¿Alguien murió durante la batalla?-había estado a punto de pasar eso por alto.  
  
-Hermione asintió. Harry sintió que se le encogía el estomago.  
  
-dos mortifagos-el estomago de Harry regreso a la normalidad al oír esto- Averi...Malfoy.  
  
Y dicho esto se volteo y salio.  
  
Harry tardo unos segundos en procesar la información en su cerebro pero, luego de hacerlo, no sintió ningún pesar en su interior.  
  
Más animado que antes ante la idea de que todos sus amigos habían logrado salir con bien de la pelea puso manos a la obra y comenzó a buscar sus zapatos por el lugar.  
  
Para cuando dio con ellos ya habían pasado sin problema unos quince minutos desde la marcha de Hermione. No entendía el porque de la tardanza, el gran comedor quedaba muy cerca de la enfermería.  
  
Se inspecciono por última vez y, comprobando que todo estaba bien, se encamino fuera, esperando no tener problemas en encontrar a sus amigos.  
  
Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar al gran comedor (para saber porque Hermione se retrasaba tanto) llego hasta sus oídos el sonido de barullo y voces alteradas provenientes de el.  
  
Lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Harry al entrar en el salón fue que realmente sabían como organizar una fiesta en memoria de alguien.  
  
Ambos lados del salón (totalmente decorado con negro) estaban repletos de sillas. Sentadas en ellas todas las personas que Harry recordaba haber visto a lo largo de sus años en el mundo mágico. Desde sus compañeros de escuela, hasta la orden del fénix en pleno, pasando por algunos funcionarios del ministerio y algunas personas que había conocido durante los veranos.  
  
Las sillas s encontraban separadas en dos grupos de igual tamaño, y por entre estos corría un pasillo que daba a una pequeña medalla a los pies de una foto y, junto a ella, una varita que Harry reconoció enseguida como propia.  
  
Y vio, claramente, la causa del retraso de su amiga.  
  
Hermione estaba detenida a unos pies de la foto y parecía echar fuego por la mirada. Interponiéndose entre ella y su objetivo se encontraba la profesora McGonagall acompañada de la señora Wesley y su propia madre (algo que lo sorprendió mucho, ya que era una muggle y se suponía que ellos no podían entrar a los terrenos de la escuela.)  
  
-ya se los dije-chillaba Hermione desesperada –Harry la necesita.  
  
Al parecer, por los rostros de las tres mujeres, ellas pensaban que la chica había caído en un ataque de histeria especialmente duradero.  
  
-Hermione- dijo su madre con dulzura mientras intentaba aproximarse a su hija que no quería ser atrapada. –debes entender, por doloroso que te sea, que Harry ya no podrá recuperarse.-sonaba acongojada por ver a su hija en ese estado.  
  
-no estoy loca- Hermione parecía a punto de sacar su varita y comenzar a lanzar maleficios en todas direcciones- la necesito porque Harry me la pidió.  
  
-ya es suficiente señorita Granger-la vos de la profesora McGonagall resonó en todo el gran salón como un látigo. Harry podía ver los rostros entristecidos de la mayor parte de las personas amigas de la chica que, al igual que las tres mujeres que intentaban calmarla, estaban evidentemente preocupados por la salud mental de esta. La peor era Ginny, que se desahogaba llorando apoyada en el hombro de su novio Draco.  
  
El único que no parecía preocupado por Hermione era el director, que sonreía ampliamente mientras veía los esfuerzos de la chica por obtener la varita.  
  
Harry contemplo la escena dividido entre el estupor y la diversión. Y, justo cuando pensó en ayudar a Hermione, Dumbledore poso su vista en el y su sonrisa se pronuncio aun mas.  
  
-bien-su vos, calmada y alegre, fue escuchada claramente por todos los presentes que inmediatamente dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para dirigir la vista al anciano director que parecía a punto de reír por algo sumamente gracioso.-creo que al fin a llegado el invitado de honor-todos, sin excepción siguieron la dirección que indicaban sus ojos, y todos exceptuando a Hermione reprimieron un grito al ver a un muchacho de unos 18 años de pelo negro azabache y con anteojos de pie a las puertas del lugar.  
  
Hermione aprovecho el momento de descuido para colarse entre la señora Wesley y su madre y así, por fin, lograr recuperar la varita.  
  
-Harry- jadeo corriendo con ella en la mano hasta el-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le entrego la varita y se apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar las energías que había gastado durante 15 minutos de gritos.  
  
-no podía encontrarlos- aclaro señalando sus pies-¿y Ron?-no estaba entre los presentes.  
  
Un estruendo resquebrajo el aire indicándole que Ron, al igual que el, se había cansado de esperar.  
  
La motocicleta entro volando sobre todos los presentes conducida por Ron acompañado de Dobby que se aferraba a su cintura. Ron sonreía ampliamente, lo que indico a Harry que Dobby lo había puesto al corriente sobre la situación de Luna.  
  
-perdón por el retraso-dijo al estacionarse junto a sus amigos y descender- así que aniversario- sonrió aun más.-pensé que seria algo grave.  
  
Pero para Harry si que lo era.  
  
Al recordar el motivo de todo eso, se precipito sobre la moto y se elevo un metro en el aire.  
  
-Dobby ¿tienes lo que necesito?-pregunto con el estomago recogido.  
  
El elfo asintió con vehemencia entregando a Harry una bolsa muy gruesa.  
  
-es lo que el amigo de Harry Potter –miro a Ron-le regalo a la amiga de Harry Potter-ahora miro a Hermione.  
  
Harry asintió, no tenia tiempo de preocuparse por los rostros color rojo de sus amigos.  
  
-ustedes expliquen todo- dijo antes de marcharse viendo las miradas atónitas que les dirigían todos los presentes menos Dumbledor.  
  
-claro-Ron parecía encantado de ser el centro de atención de toda aquella gente.  
  
Harry respiro hondo y se elevo lo suficiente para poder salir por una de las ventanas altas dejando tras de si un hervidero de dudas y preguntas.  
  
(...)  
  
Volaba a toda velocidad hacia la cueva en las afueras de Hogmeade, ahí era donde se había dado su primer beso con Luna y se habían hecho novios. Y ella insistió para que cada año celebraran ahí mismo su aniversario (algo completamente inútil según Harry).  
  
El sonido de su motocicleta ahuyentaba a las aves de los árboles cercanos. Mientras Harry intentaba llegar lo menos tarde posible al lugar de encuentro.  
  
Luego de aproximadamente unos 30 minutos de vuelo logro ver la pequeña abertura en una de las lomas.  
  
Descendió sin problemas a unos cien metros y de ahí continuo a pie.  
  
Entro y, inmediatamente, fue invadido por una serie de recuerdos, todos ellos agradables, sobre los acontecimientos del año anterior en ese mismo lugar.  
  
-¿Luna?-una chica estaba sentada en una de las esquinas de la cueva con la cabeza entre las rodillas.  
  
La chica, al oír su nombre, levanto la vista y lo miro.  
  
Harry vio claramente los signos de llanto reciente en el rostro de la pequeña muchacha.  
  
-¿Ha-Harry?-pregunto con los ojos como dos pequeños platos incorporándose lentamente.  
  
Harry tomo la bolsa y extrajo su contenido: una caja de bombones y una única rosa color negro azabache. Sonrio, culpable por haber dudado de el buen gusto de Dobby.  
  
-este...-no se lo ocurría que decir-¿feliz aniversario?-dijo enseñándole los obsequios.  
  
-¡¡¡HARRY!!!- exclamo ella lanzándose a los brazos del chico y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza de este.  
  
Harry se quedo sin palabras. Una sensación de alegría inmensa lo envolvió completamente.  
  
-sorpresa-susurro en el oído de su muy emocionada novia, que sollozaba con fuerza sobre su hombro.  
  
Luna lo miro a los ojos, aun con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.  
  
-te amo- dijo esto con una convicción impresionante.  
  
Harry la miro sonriente.  
  
-Tambien te amo-al oír esto, la chica acorto la distancia que separaba sus rostros y termino dándole un profundo beso que inmediatamente fue correspondido por el.  
  
Harry suspiro cuando sus labios se separaron.  
  
-besas mucho mejor que los dementores- Luna lo miro seriamente.  
  
-no bromees con eso-y, acto seguido, le propino una de las cachetadas mas fuertes que Harry recibiría a lo largo de su vida.  
  
Miro atónito a la chica, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, ella le respondió.  
  
-es lo que te mereces por el susto que me diste y por llegar tarde-dijo esto ultimo mientras apuntaba su reloj-ademas-continuo – quiero una explicación de todo.  
  
Harry la miraba incrédulo. Pero luego de un instante le sobrevino un ataque de risa que incluso logro contagiar a la muchacha.  
  
-Esta bien-Harry respiro hondo listo para relatar una ves mas su historia.- tengo toda una vida para contarle.  
  
Y, tomando la cabeza de Luna entre sus manos, le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios.  
  
-creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso-Luna apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.  
  
Harry miro el techo de la cueva y comenzó el relato. No se preocupo por el tiempo. Ya no había un mago tenebroso que ensombreciera sus pensamientos, ademas estaba decidido a intentar librar a Sirius de el arco, y quizá, si su suerte le sonreía tanto como hasta ahora, podría hablar con Dumbledore y preguntarle si le gustaría tenerlo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras dado que el actual renunciaría.  
  
Realmente ya no le preocupaba el tiempo.  
  
**_fin_**


	7. EPILOGO

_**Puede que sea un poco diferente al resto de los capítulos pero aquí va:  
**_  
**Epilogo:**  
  
Ginny suspiro sonoramente al terminar de leer la carta recién recibida de su novio Draco.  
  
-no se como pudiste enamorarte de el-luna la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, pero reflejando la misma indiferencia que mostraba para la mayoría de las cosas.  
  
Ginny la miro molesta.  
  
-el demostró ser confiable y...-Ginny se había acostumbrado a repetir el mismo discurso siempre que alguien cuestionaba a Draco.  
  
-si si- interrumpió Luna con un ademán de impaciencia –lo que digas.  
  
Era el primer día de clases y Luna no quería comenzarlo con una discusión con su mejor amiga.  
  
-¿Qué tenemos ahora?-pregunto, cambiando de tema.  
  
-no se que es lo que tengas tu-Ginny parecía bastante molesta –no soy de tu casa ¿lo olvidaste?  
  
Luna estallo en carcajadas. Le agradaba ver a su amiga defendiendo lo suyo contra viento y marea.  
  
Ginny la miro, ofendida, pero luego de unos segundos secundo a Luna en su repentina demostración de alegría.  
  
-¿me dirás que es lo que dice la carta de Harry o tendré que quitártela?- Ginny le sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Luna extrajo la carta mencionada de uno de sus molsillos y se la tendió a la pelirroja que la recibió con una exclamación de triunfo.  
  
Ginny desdoblo el papel y tomo la carta con ambas manos. La caligrafia era clara y prolija.  
  
**_Querida Luna.  
  
¿Cómo estas en tu primer día de clases?  
  
Como te conté en mi ultima carta (déjame recordar....ayer) ya soy oficialmente un Auror calificado, Lo que no mencione es que hoy empiezo mi nuevo trabajo, el cual estoy seguro que te agradara mucho aunque no te diré por el momento cual es. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.  
  
Bien, me despido, Cuídate.  
  
Te ama, Harry.  
  
PD.: me hubiera gustado que la carta fuese mas larga, pero como estoy seguro de que caerá en manos de una pelirroja muy peligrosa prefiero decirte el resto en vivo. (Ademas así es más divertido)  
_**  
Cuando Ginny termino de leer soltó un bufido de molestia.  
  
-¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreve?!!-su rostro se había tornado de color carmesí- ese...ese...-no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo.  
  
-me pregunto en que estará trabajando-Luna lanzo un suspiro de melancolía.  
  
Ansiaba poder ver a Harry, quien durante la mayor parte del verano había estado ocupado trabajando para convertirse en Auror. Lo que no le había resultado tan difícil dado que era el chico que pudo vencer al gran señor tenebroso y, como tal, obtener la licencia le costo aproximadamente un año menos que a un estudiante común (como Ron).  
  
-no lo se-respondió Ginny recuperando la compostura, después de todo había sido nombrada premio anual y tenia que comportarse como tal. –pero sea lo que sea lo veras muy pronto-añadió tomando la carta y regresándosela a Luna- en su posdata te dice que prefiere contarte todo "en vivo"-señalo con un dedo la línea donde lo decía.  
  
-ojala tengas razón- Luna poso su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y repitió el suspiro. –ojala lo tengas.-y cerro los ojos para poder imaginar mejor el rostro de Harry.  
  
-o vamos- se quejo Ginny al ver el rostro cabizbajo de su amiga- es nuestro primer día de clases y no quiero que lo arruines con tus tontas preocupaciones- mienta decía esto iba levantando la cabeza de Luna hasta obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.-no puedes pasarte todo el día pensando en Harry.  
  
-¿Por qué no?-inquirió tranquilamente-eso es lo que tu haces con Malfoy.  
  
El rostro de Ginny se volvió de un color rojo intenso.  
  
-yo...yo nunca- tartamudeo.  
  
Luna se rió con ganas ante la cara de su azorada amiga.  
  
Se separo de ella antes de que pudiese responder nada más y corrió por el pasillo con dirección a su sala común.  
  
-¡¡¡NO HUYAS!!!- grito la vos de Ginny a sus espaldas -¡¡¡QEDATE DONDE ESTAS!!!-Luna se volteo para poder ver a la pelirroja que corría hecha una furia en su dirección.  
  
En un gesto de desafío le mostró la lengua.  
  
-auch- había dado de lleno con algo por no mirar el corredor.  
  
Se callo de espaldas al frió suelo soltando los libros que sostenía, que saltaron en todas direcciones.  
  
-la próxima ves fíjate por donde corres-dijo una voz áspera.  
  
Luna abrió los ojos y contemplo a una persona bastante más alta que ella que tenia el rostro y el cuerpo cubiertos completamente por una capa de viaje de color oscuro y que se encontraba de pie recogiendo los libros que había tirado al estrellarse con la muchacha.  
  
-¿de que casa eres? ¿Como te llamas?-interrogo el desconocido sin mirarla, mientras continuaba recogiendo sus cosas.  
  
-Revenclaw-respondió ella obediente.-mi nombre es Luna Lovegood-se puso de pie en un gesto casi desafiante y comenzó a recoger sus utensilios.  
  
-y yo Ginny Wesley de Griffyndor-Ginny se quedo de pie a un lado de su amiga.  
  
-bien, señoritas Wesley y Lovegood- dijo el individuo levantándose y encarándolas. Era alto y la capa que lo cubría le daba un aspecto amenazador. Con ella hubiese podido pasar muy bien como Mortifago. Luna pudo apreciar un par de ojos fríos de color negro contemplándola inquisidoramente. –Sabrán, supongo, que esta prohibido correr en los pasillos-ambas chicas asintieron.-entonces-continuo el desconocido-no tendrán objeciones en que merecen un castigo-tanto Luna como Ginny lo miraron incrédulas-serán cinco puntos menos para sus respectivas casas.  
  
-pero...-protesto Ginny, pero fue detenida por Luna, quien la tomo del brazo.  
  
-¿algo más?-le pregunto al hombre con aspecto de mortifago  
  
-creo que eso es todo-respondió el mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos-espero que no se repita.  
  
El sujeto se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
-espera-llamo Luna. El se giro para verla- ¿Quién eres y porque te das el derecho de quitarnos puntos?-su vos sonaba peligrosa.  
  
-el es su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras señorita Lovegood- la vos de la profesora McGonagal sonó potente y clara mientras la veían acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos.-así que sea tan amable de mostrar un poco mas de respeto y retirase a su próxima clase-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono autoritario que no daba margen para quejas.  
  
-genial-se lamento Ginny amargamente al alejarse de sus dos maestros-un día en la escuela y ya tuvimos problemas con el profesor nuevo-suspiro-sin mencionar que nos descontaron puntos incluso antes de que tuviésemos alguno.  
  
-nos toca con el hoy mismo-dijo Luna observando por primera ves en lo que iba de mañana su horario mientras la pelirroja sacaba el suyo.  
  
Ginny comprobó horrorizada que era verdad. Los de Griffyndor y Revenclaw tenían Defensa contra artes oscuras juntos y ese mismo día.  
  
Luna volteo y le dirigió una ultima mirada al profesor, y lo que vio la descoloco por un momento:  
  
La profesora McGonagall parecía muy contenta de tener como acompañante al misterioso hombre ya que reía con ganas por algo que había dicho.  
  
-si solo Draco estuviera aquí-Ginny miraba hacia delante con mirada ensoñadora- el lo solucionaría de inmediato.  
  
Una estruendosa risa la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿lo ves?-dijo Luna, entre carcajadas-no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza.  
  
Y dicho esto ambas chicas emprendieron una nueva persecución por los pasillos de la escuela.  
  
**_ Flash Back  
_**  
-nunca había visto a mis tíos tan contentos-comento Harry mientras intentaba estabilizar la motocicleta.  
  
-nunca les habías dicho que te ibas de las casa-respondió Luna aferrándose con mas fuerza al torso del muchacho. Se encontraba sentada detrás de el, con ambas piernas juntas del mismo lugar de la gran motocicleta.  
  
-es verdad-admitió el chico pensativo.  
  
-en cualquier caso eso ya no tiene importancia-continuo la chica despreocupadamente-así que concéntrate en conducir a la casa de Ginny para poder llegar a tiempo.  
  
-¿A casa de Ginny?-repitió Harry sin entender-pensé que primero iríamos a mi casa para dejar mis cosas-señalo con un movimiento de cabeza las bolsas, en el asiento de pasajeros a un lado, que contenían las escasas pertenencias que había recogido de la que fuera su casa por mas de diecisiete años.  
  
-pues no-dijo Luna calmadamente separando uno de sus brazos de Harry y arreglándose el cabello- mi padre quiere que lo acompañe en su viaje, así que tengo que recoger las cosas que olvide en casa de los Wesley o si no me quedare sin libros para este año-apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de su novio y suspiro- no quiero ni pensar en lo que me aria Snape si le digiera que no tengo los libros...  
  
-podrías pedirle a Ginny que te los envíe por lechuza-sugirió Harry sensatamente.  
  
-no son solo los libros-respondió Luna esbozando una sonrisa que el chico no pudo ver- no he hecho los deberes.-reconoció al fin.  
  
-lo supuse-dijo Harry sonriendo para si-pues esta bien, si quieres ir a la madriguera iremos a la madriguera. Ademas-añadió-quisiera poder hablar con Ron.  
  
El viaje fue muy placentero. Luna parecía muy entretenida observando los parajes bajo la motocicleta voladora y, incluso en una ocasión, obligo al chico a descender para poder investigarlos, y así, intentar comprobar alguna de sus teorías sobre las criaturas que podían abitar en ellos.  
  
-al fin-dijo Harry luego de descender en la parte trasera de la casa de su mejor amigo.  
  
Se detuvo a observarla por un momento. Comparo mentalmente la actual madriguera con la que conoció con tan solo doce años y comprobó por si mismo la infinidad de cambios que le había supuesto el ascenso del señor Wesley en el ministerio.  
  
La fachada estaba recién pintada de un color blanco que le otorgaba un aspecto de majestuosa nobleza.  
  
Ademas el césped se repartía en todas direcciones de una forma muy regular y precisa.  
  
Una mano tomando la suya lo saco de sus cavilaciones.  
  
-vamos- dijo Luna de en tono de niña mimada tirando de el, haciendo un puchero con la boca-no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
-¿tarde? ¿Tarde para que?-pregunto Harry.  
  
-pues para ver a Ginny-respondió Luna mas rápidamente de lo que Harry hubiese considerado natural...  
  
Aun ceñudo, se dejo guiar por su animada acompañante hacia la puerta de la casa que le traía tantos y tan gratos recuerdos.  
  
Lo primero que llamo la atención del muchacho fue que la puerta estuviera abierta y las luces apagadas.  
  
Tomo del brazo a su novia que le llevaba la delantera.  
  
-espera-le dijo en un susurro-puede ser una trampa.  
  
-no seas ridículo Harry-contesto ella mirando por sobre su hombre hacia el comedor, parecía nerviosa.  
  
-Solo déjame ir primero-insistió-por precaución.  
  
-como quieras-accedió Luna haciendo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano.  
  
Harry miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie, avanzo por la desierta cocina con dirección al comedor.  
  
-no te muevas de ahí-le dijo a luna. Se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina y tenia su varita fuertemente aferrada en un puño.  
  
"que no sea nada malo" se repetía mentalmente, no podría soportar que luego de la derrota del Lord, sus amigos fueran atacados por algunos de los Mortifagos que seguían libres.  
  
-no seas absurdo- contesto Luna perdiendo la paciencia – te estas pareciendo cada día mas a Moody.  
  
Soltó la mano de Harry y avanzó con determinación, cruzando la puerta y entrando al comedor.  
  
Inmediatamente después de haber puesto un pie en su interior, Harry escucho un sonido de personas moviéndose sigilosamente, proveniente del interior del cuarto y, sin pensarlo dos veces alzo la varita y lanzo el hechizo de desarme por sobre el hombro de su novia.  
  
Hacia solo dos días que había estado ahí, así que podía recordar con precisión la posición de los sillones. Con un rápido movimiento salto del lugar en el que se encontraba y, tomando a Luna por los hombros, se lanzo tras el que tendría que ser el mueble de mayor tamaño en la habitación: el sofá.  
  
-¿que haces?-pregunto Luna confundida. Harry la miro serio, era evidente que no había escuchado a los Mortifagos dentro la habitación.  
  
-tendrás que salir de aquí-dijo muy rápidamente, ya se comenzaban a oír voces dentro del lugar-tomo mi motocicleta y ve por ayuda-una luz se encendió-yo intentare retenerlos hasta que regreses con...  
  
La estruendosa risa de su novia lo descoloco por completo.  
  
-Hermione tenia razón-dijo a modo de explicación mirando al confundido chico.  
  
-¿Harry querido?-una vos muy conocida por Harry, proveniente del otro lado del sofá, lo dejo sumido en el más absoluto de los caos mentales. ¿Cómo podía ser la señora Wesley?  
  
-somos nosotros-dijo Luna y acto seguido se puso de pie a un lado de Harry- al parecer Hermione estaba en lo cierto-añadió mirando al chico-reacciono tal y como ella predijo.  
  
Un sonido de muchas personas riéndose hizo sentir a Harry obligado a ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo se encontró con lo que menos esperaba ver.  
  
Todo el salón se encontraba decorado con globos y adornos de diferentes clases de tamaños y colores, pero uno de ellos capto su atención de inmediato.  
  
Sobre la mesa, y escrito con grandes letras que simulaban ser llamas, se encontraba una tela enorme en la que podía leerse la frase "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry".  
  
A ambos lados de la mesa, todos sus amigos se encontraban riendo de buena gana o simplemente mirándolo a el con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Justo frente a el, una chica pelirroja lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Estaba completamente cubierta por, el que Harry supuso, seria su pastel de cumpleaños que seguramente Ginny traía en el momento de recibir su hechizo.  
  
Sintió como el calor subía por sus mejillas mientras todos se le acercaban para poder felicitarlo.  
  
-valla hermano-le dijo Ron cuando estuvo a su lado-no estaba seguro de que sabor te gustaría tu pastel pero si el chocolate te desagradaba solo tenias que decirlo.  
  
-Muy gracioso Ron-replico Ginny molesta, cubierta de chocolate parecía un aperitivo gigante-y tu-apunto a Harry con un dedo-tendrás que pagar por mi vestido-y dicho esto subió corriendo a su habitación entre las carcajadas de sus hermanos.  
  
-voy con ella-dijo Luna-Feliz cumpleaños-susurro en su oido y siguió a la pelirroja.  
  
Harry la vio alejarse y luego se volvió al resto de sus amigos.  
  
-yo...yo lo siento mucho-tartamudeo sonrojado-es que pensé...yo creí que...  
  
-no te preocupes por tonterías-Hermione avanzo hasta el y le dio un fuerte abraso-feliz cumpleaños-le dijo con ternura y se paso una mano por los ojos mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas-siempre había querido decirte eso en persona-explico.  
  
Entonces Harry comprendió que esta era la primera vez que le celebraban un cumpleaños.  
  
Miro a todos los presentes, todos sus amigos se le acercaron y uno a uno repitieron las palabras de Hermione y Luna, algunos (como la señora Wesley o Padma) lloraron a mares luego de abrazarlo.  
  
Los Gemelos, que habían estado encargados de la decoración, eran los únicos incólumes ante tantas caras emocionadas, y para ellos el día parecía ser perfecto para probar toda clase de nuevos inventos con los invitados, entre los que se encontraban un par de anteojos que, al ponértelos, hacían aparecer una pequeña cicatriz con forma de rayo en tu frente; o una bufanda que, según aseguraron (nadie quiso probarla), te dejaba idéntico a un mortifago mientras la llevaras.  
  
Harry no recordaba haber tenido una tarde mas entretenida que esa. Luego de que arreglaron y limpiaron todo, Percy se ofreció para ser el encargado de conseguir otro pastel de cumpleaños lo más rápido posible mientras los demás se entretenían entregándole sus obsequios a Harry.  
  
-feliz cumpleaños-le dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo al regresar con un vestido limpio-espero que te gusten los dulces de cacao-Harry recibió el paquete con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Jamás había recibido tantos regalos en su vida. Pero en ese momento aquel detalle era lo que menos le importaba.  
  
El día en que había despertado, se había enterado de todos los detalles del final de la pelea y no estaba seguro de que le gustaran.  
  
Recordaba claramente el rostro ensombrecido de Hermione al responder su pregunta antes de salir de la enfermería a por su varita "dos Mortifagos" "Averi...Malfoy." los dos Mortifagos...en ese momento no entendió la reacción de su amiga, después de todo eran Mortifagos. Pero luego de enterarse de la historia completa...  
  
Luego de que el Dementor lo besara, los patronum de Ron y Hermione embistieron contra el horrible ser, dejándolo reducido a nada más que una voluta de humo para luego llegar hasta donde se encontraba su cuerpo.  
  
Según le relato Luna, Hermione y Ron se habían arrodillado a su lado y habían comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, "al igual que la mayoría de nosotros" había añadido apesadumbrada.  
  
Así estaban cuando un grupo de Mortifagos se había separado del resto para poder inspeccionar el estado de su señor. En lo que no repararon fue en los dos extremadamente tristes chicos que se encontraban ahí.  
  
Harry sabía el final de la historia antes de que su novia le explicara.  
  
Ambos se habían puesto de pie al ver a los Mortifagos y habían atacado sin compasión alguna.  
  
Los resultados fueron inmediatos.  
  
Malfoy Averi cayeron fulminados por dos hechizos imperdonables. El resto quedo inconsciente solo segundos después a causa de la lluvia de hechizos que cayo sobre ellos.  
  
En ese momento, en medio de la celebración, era imposible preocuparse por aquello. Pero al momento de recibir la noticia Harry realmente se había sentido culpable por el hecho de que sus amigos se hubiesen convertido en asesinos.  
  
Suspiro, "almenos no paso nada peor"penso. Giro y tomo una de las deliciosas galletas que la señora Wesley había cocinado.  
  
-adiós-se despidió Harry de Cho antes de que entrara a la chimenea.-gracias por el regalo.  
  
Cho se despidió y murmurando su dirección, salio de la casa para dejarla solo con los mas cercanos al chico de ojos verdes.  
  
Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Ron se sentaron junto a su amigo, la fiesta ya había acabado y solamente quedaban ellos en la casa. La señora Wesley había salido junto con su marido y sus hijos mayores rumbo a una premiación del señor Wesley en el ministerio, y había permitido que ellos se quedaran con la condición de que tendrían que encargarse de la limpieza  
  
-estuvo bien- dijo Ron tomando una de las ultimas galletas.  
  
-realmente les estoy muy agradecido-dijo Harry pensativo.-gracias por todo.  
  
Tomo la ultima galleta y se quedo observándola.  
  
-ájala mis padres estuvieran aquí-añadió, ninguno de sus amigos sabia que decir-me habría gustado que los conocieran-sonrió afablemente y se comió la galleta.  
  
-Luna-le dijo Ginny a la rubia-¿podrías ayudarme con algo?  
  
-¿quieres que te ayude a redactar otra carta para Malfoy?-pregunto Luna mirándola inquisidoramente.  
  
Harry estayo en una carcajada mientras Ron miraba con mala cara a su Hermana.  
  
-no, no-negó rápidamente, aunque no sonaba para nada convincente-es por....uno de mis deberes.  
  
Luna miro en todas direcciones buscando algo con la vista.  
  
-¿no quedan más galletas?-inquirió.  
  
-Harry se comió la última-respondió Hermione.  
  
Luna lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido. Poso su mirada en los labios del chico, y relajo la mirada.  
  
-¿vamos o no?-pregunto Ginny ansiosa.  
  
Luna la miro y luego volvió su vista nuevamente a Harry.  
  
Harry la miro extrañado, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Luna se abalanzo sobre el y le estampo un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
-saben muy bien-dijo después de separarse, dejando a Harry del mismo color que el pelo de los Wesley.  
  
-date prisa-Ginny subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación a toda velocidad, seguida rápidamente por Luna.  
  
-¿tu no quieres galletas Hermione?-pregunto Ron inocentemente Guiñándole un ojo a su novia.  
  
-no digas tonterías-espeto Hermione sonrojada. Y mirando a Harry pregunto- ¿y nos dirás que trabajo conseguiste?  
  
Era evidente que había estado esperando que los tres quedaran a solas para poder preguntar.  
  
-¿pensé que ya lo habrías adivinado-Harry sonrió al ver a sus amigos con cara de interrogación.-¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo?.  
  
Ron sonrió.  
  
-no estarás diciendo que tu...-parecía anonadado.  
  
-así es-confirmo-seré profesor.

**_ Flash back_**  
  
-espero que el profesor de defensas no sea rencoroso-murmuro Ginny luego de reemprender el camino junto con Luna en dirección al aula de defensa.  
  
-no puede ser peor que Fleur-contesto Luna despreocupadamente mientras guardaba el libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en su mochila.  
  
-eso lo dices solo porque coqueteaba con "tu" Harry-respondió Ginny mordazmente.  
  
-así es- Luna no parecía avergonzada por admitirlo.  
  
-esto es genial-un chico pecoso y alto paso a su lado rodeado de un grupo de amigos de 3° año-es el mejor profeso que pudieron escoger-parecía en estado de shock.  
  
-es cierto- admitió uno e sus acompañantes, un chico de baja estatura de pelo rubio que se encontraba en el mismo estado, como a punto de desmayarse a causa de la emoción –así que tenemos que demostrarle lo buenos que somos en defensa contra las artes oscuras para que no piense que somos un grupo de inútiles-todo el grupo asintió vigorosamente.  
  
Sus voces se perdieron al virar en la siguiente esquina, dejando a una Ginny muy asombrada.  
  
-así que ese sujeto es un buen profesor-y, ahora con una vos mucho mas entusiasta añadió- pues eso quiero verlo con mis propios ojos así que démonos prisa.-tomo la mano de Luna y la obligo a acelerar el paso.  
  
Luego de un retraso que por poco le provoca a Ginny un paro cardiaco (Luna no traía su libro consigo así que habían tenido que regresar a su sala común por el) llegaron, al fin, al ultimo pasillo antes de su destino.  
  
-date prisa-dijo Ginny intentando mover a su amiga.-tenemos que llegar antes que los demás para obtener buenos asientos.  
  
Luna, que no compartía el mismo entusiasmo de su amiga, la miro con sus ojos velados.  
  
-nadie te obligo a ir por mi a los terrenos-Ginny había tenido encantamientos la clase anterior, y el aula estaba muy cerca de la de defensas, pero al terminar la clase emprendió el camino con dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, para acompañar a Luna.-ya estarías ahí.  
  
-pero que malagradecida eres-dijo Ginny fingiendo estar ofendida-y yo que me preocupo por ti.  
  
-por lo único que estabas preocupada era por la posibilidad de encontrarte al profesor nuevo sin tener a nadie para defenderte.-Luna bostezo con descaro al terminar de de hablar.  
  
-si ¿y?-inquirió molesta Ginny-¿me defenderás o no?-parecía muy segura de si misma, pero Luna pudo apreciar que en sus ojos mostraba en verdad muchas ansias de ser acompañada. La miro durante unos instantes, no podía darse el lujo de perder una oportunidad tan buena de molestarla.  
  
-¿y por que no le pides a Colin que sea tu guardaespaldas?-sonrió maliciosamente disfrutando el efecto de sus palabras.  
  
Colin le había pedido a Ginny ser su novia el año anterior y luego, en el expreso, le había dicho que la oferta aun estaba en pie para luego comenzar a relatar una serie de poemas de amor. Desde entonces Luna aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para divertirse a costa de ella.  
  
El rostro de Ginny se torno del mismo color que su cabello.  
  
-si no querías solo tenias que decirlo- se giro decidida, pero fue detenida por Luna.  
  
- esta bien-dijo Luna, aburrida- tampoco es para tanto – Ginny sonrió triunfante y se colgó del brazo de la rubia y juntas reemprendieron el camino.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Ginny confusa.  
  
Acababan de dar la vuelta a una esquina y, al final del corredor, estaban todos sus compañeros riendo.  
  
Eso normalmente no les hubiese parecido extraño, el problema radicaba en que estaban riendo de algo dicho por su extravagante profesor nuevo quien, al verlas, indico a la clase que podían entrar y indicándoles algo que ni Ginny ni Luna pudieron entender porque aun estaban en el extremo opuesto del corredor.  
  
-démonos prisa-dijo Luna notando que se habían quedado fuera del aula, sin dar tiempo a Ginny de hacer algún comentario sobre el comportamiento de sus compañeros.  
  
-llegan tarde-las regaño su profesor al entrar acompañadas del ruido de la puerta al girar sobre sus bisagras. – serán cinco puntos menos para cada una, ahora tomen asiento.  
  
Ginny le dirigio una mirada fulminante a algunos de sus compañeros que, por alguna razon, parecían encantados de que les hubieran quitado puntos.  
  
-me gustaría saber porque todos sonríen- murmuro en el oído de Luna luego de tomar asiento al final del salón-¿crees que estén tramando algo?- inquirió nerviosa mirando en todas direcciones como esperando ser atacada de un momento a otro.  
  
Luna no prestaba atención a la paranoia de su amiga, estaba más interesada en observar al profesor que parecía tener algo en su contra.  
  
-ahora que ya estamos todos-la mirada del profesor se poso en Ginny y Luna –y si la señorita Wesley guarda silencio-Ginny dejo de hacerle comentarios a Luna y bajo la mirada sonrojándose mucho- podremos dar comienzo a la clase.  
  
Al oir estas palabras Luna le dirigió una mirada de interés, quería saber porque hablaban tan bien de el aquellos alumnos en los pasillos.  
  
-a lo largo de este año escolar, les enseñare todo lo que necesiten saber para poder protegerse de las artes tenebrosas-relato con vos clara- estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ustedes puede cree poder defenderse muy bien de los últimos seguidores que quedan del señor tenebroso, pero voy a demostrarles que no son mas que un grupo de niños malcriados que apenas aprenden a caminar-Ginny levanto la mirada ofendida.  
  
-nosotros ya hemos luchado contra Mortifagos y criaturas tenebrosas-rebatió en un estallido de furia-y ya sabemos mucho sobre defensa-sus facciones se habían tensado y parecía arrojar chispas por los ojos.  
  
Algunos de sus compañeros se rieron y todos le lanzaron miradas divertidas a la pelirroja.  
  
-estoy seguro de que usted cree eso señorita Wesley-la vos del profesor sonaba serena –pero la realidad es otra...-  
  
-tuvimos un gran profesor-Luna hablo con un tono gélido poniéndose también de pie junto a Ginny –usted no podría vencer a ninguno de nosotros.  
  
-si esta tan segura de eso-el tono del encapuchado no cambio para nada- ¿Por qué no viene aquí adelante y me demuestra sus habilidades?  
  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, Luna camino con paso firme por entre los sonrientes rostros de sus amigos quienes, por alguna razón, desviaban la mirada cuando ella los observaba.  
  
-Muy bien- el profesor parecía encantado con la situación- cuando usted este lista-alzo su varita a la altura del pecho, Luna lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, el movimiento de su profesor le traía algo a la memoria.  
  
-1...2...3...-al terminar la cuenta las voces de ambos se alzaron en un grito.  
  
La habitación se ilumino completamente obligando a la clase completa a parpadea por un momento. Para cuando pudieron enfocar a los contendientes ya estaba claro quien había sido el vencedor.  
  
-lo hizo muy bien señorita Lovegood-dijo el profeso mirando la rasgadura en su túnica producida por el hechizo de Luna- a sido un buen intento pero como ve no a podido darme.  
  
Luna, por otro lado, se encontraba luchando con la impedimenta de su profesor que la mantenía estática en su puesto.  
  
-¡¡¡Luna!!!-exclamo Ginny deteniéndose a un costado de su amiga-ya diga el contra maleficio-ordeno al profesor  
  
-dilo tu-el se limito a sonreír maliciosamente-¿o es que no sabes hacerlo?  
  
Ginny lo miro con enfado, luego se volteo a ver a Luna y saco su propia varita, pero antes de que pudiera pronuncian ningún hechizo fue detenida.  
  
-impedimenta-Ginny no tuvo tiempo de responder, el hechizo la dejo en el mismo estado que a su amiga.  
  
La clase entera estallo en sonoras carcajadas, dejando a Ginny y Luna con la más absoluta de las confusiones.  
  
-valla que son lentas para todo-dijo el profesor acercándoseles –pensé que almenos reconocerían uno de los inventos de Fred y George –continuo girando a su alrededor para luego detenerse frente a Luna y acercar su rostro al de ella.  
  
-que pasaría si yo...-sonrió con picardía y la beso en los labios.  
  
Las carcajadas de la clase se detuvieron mientras atisbaban con curiosidad la extraña escena.  
  
El profesor se separo de Luna (que lo miraba con un odio tremendo) y les regreso la movilidad con un movimiento de varita.  
  
Acto seguido ambas chicas le apuntaron directamente al pecho con miradas de furia.  
  
Colin se puso de pie de un salto y intento calmar a las muchachas.  
  
-vamos chicas-dijo-no pueden at....-no pudo terminar de hablar porque dos Desmaius no le dieron oportunidad de discutir.  
  
-¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunto Luna con vos peligrosa.  
  
-¿Qué invento tienes de mis hermanos?-inquirió Ginny con el mismo tono que su compañera.  
  
El hombre delante de ellas comenzó a reír mientras poco a poco se iba quitando la capucha que lo había cubierto durante todo el tiempo.  
  
Poco a poco, y ante los asombrados ojos de ambas chicas, fu apareciendo un rostro muy familiar para ellas. Ese par de ojos verdes y aquel cabello alborotado eran inconfundibles.  
  
-¿Ha...Ha...Harry?-Ginny apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre.  
  
-Hola- saludo este alegremente.-pensé que me descubrirían hace mucho- prosiguió meneando la cabeza-pero veo que ni tan siquiera lo sospecharon.  
  
Las carcajadas de la clase volvieron a estallar con más fuerza que antes.  
  
-Tu eres nuestro nuevo profesor-pregunto Luna bajando la varita, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros.  
  
-por supuesto que si señorita Lovegood –respondió Harry mientras metía la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y extraía de ellos sus anteojos.-el hechizo para mejorar mi vista funciono bien-explico mirando a las chicas mientras las risas se apagaban-pero refiero estos-añadió blandiéndolos delante de las chicas.  
  
PAF  
  
El sonido de la cachetada que Luna le propino a Harry termino por completo con las risas de todos.  
  
PAF  
  
La cachetada de Ginny hizo que la mayoría de los alumnos se llevaran las manos a la boca de la impresión.  
  
Harry se volteo y las miro, ambas parecían furiosas con el por la broma que les había jugado.  
  
Las miro directamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿saben cual es el castigo por golpear a un profesor?-les pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
Tanto Ginny como Luna avanzaron dispuestas a propinar nuevos golpes en el rostro de Harry.  
  
-solo bromeaba-dijo este dando un paso atrás.-no tienen porque tomar todo tan apecho, ademas pensé que la sorpresa les gustaría.  
  
Por un momento le pareció percibir un cambio en los ojos de sus nuevas estudiantes, que se detuvieron y lo miraron con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?-pregunto Ginny-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste desde un principio?  
  
-Mi intención era contarles a ustedes antes que a nadie mas, pero cuando chocamos en el pasillo y note que no me reconocían-admitió risueño-no pude resistirme.  
  
-¿Por qué traías esa capucha?-Ginny parecía tener un millón de preguntas que necesitaba responder.  
  
-no quería que me molestaran antes de llegar a la escuela-era cierto, Harry era muy popular en el mundo mágico desde que había derrotado al señor tenebroso.  
  
-¿te quedaras como nuestro profesor permanente?-pregunto Luna dando un paso al frente.  
  
Harry solo asintió mientras se miraba con intensidad a su novia.  
  
-Harry-exclamo esta, como si solo ahora lo hubiese visto. Salto a los brazos del chico y lo beso tiernamente.  
  
-creo que este año tendrás que castigarme mucho-le susurro la chica en el oído con voz coqueta. - puede que incluso tengas que mantenerme en retención para que me quede después de clases...  
  
Harry se puso muy rojo mientras Ginny y el resto lo acosaban con preguntas.  
  
"Seguramente sera un año muy entretenido"penso mientras Luna repetía el beso.

**_fin_**

**__**

**_dejen reviews_**


End file.
